¿Qué se ama cuando se ama?
by yumita
Summary: Una chica arisca y rebelde, tan ruda como diferente, encuentra el amor dónde menos espera. RxA ¡Cap. 4!
1. Chapter 1

PRIMER CAPÍTULO: **ENCUENTRO Y REENCUENTRO**

Escucha a lo lejos la voz que viene hablándole desde hace un rato, su consciencia le advierte que lo que se le dice es importante y hasta digno de ser escuchado, pero el chico se haya absorto por completo, le dedica sus cinco sentidos a aquello que se ve, huele, se siente y sabe delicioso: _su desayuno._

Sí, él continúa degustando y el tipo a su izquierda continúa parloteando, y su consciencia vuelve a insistir, vuelve a recalcar...¿no es de tontos no escuchar consejos?, bueno, todavía más tonto resultaría si permite a su desayuno enfriarse, ¿verdad? ,y no cuenta con el tiempo suficiente para calentarlo de nuevo y volver a entrar en su trance clásico, además no es como si 'este' tipo tuviera fama de hablar grandes coherencias dignas de ser oídas... Aunque, el hablar serio le advierte que no debiera de tomarse su discurso y consejos muy a la ligera, pero viéndolo por otro lado, bien podría escucharlo más tarde y es que después de todo es su compañero de apartamento así que está condenado a tenerlo consigo día a día, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? ...Ninguno, así que ignora con todavía más razón.

Continúa disfrutando de la delicia en su paladar mientras cree oír unas preguntas a lo lejos, pero brindarse el tiempo de contestar resulta problemático, sí, la molesta voz sube su volumen a lo que él contesta con una risilla, ¡qué gozo! , la vida puede llegar a ser verdaderamente hermosa si se le llega a relacionar con lo placentero de la comida, cómo ésta consigue transformar el estado de ánimo dependiendo de su condición, es decir, si ésta se encuentra agria inmediatamente el que la consume comienza a reclamar agriando de paso el ánimo, pero si por el contrario, ésta resulta deliciosa –_como es el caso_ - sube su alegría y hasta su amor por la vida a límites a los que únicamente la comida es capaz de conducir..., y esto es que lo su mente maquinaba cuando la molesta voz, cansada de ser ignorada, revienta en ira:

-**…¡RANMAAAAAAAA!**- le es arrebatado el platillo del cuál comía y del que le quedaba lo último, y entonces, voltea a mirar al chico completamente enrojecido por la rabia que le consume, con su ceño fruncido, con ese instinto homicida escapándosele por la mirada- **¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAA!**

Y la ofensa, oooh...esa claro que la escuchó, y como si la ira fuera contagiosa, él también reaccionó.

-**¡¿A qué vino eso?**-reclamó y casi de inmediato objetó con mayor vehemencia que antes como si lo que dijera a continuación representara una mayor ofensa que el insulto- **¡¿Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA INTERRUMPIR ASÍ MI DESAYUNO?**

-**¡HACE RATO TE ESTOY HABLANDO Y NO ESCUCHAS, YO PREOCUPÁNDOME POR TI Y TÚ COMIENDO COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA, RANMA!**- gritó a todo pulmón, para luego agregar en un tono que contrastaba con el anterior por la suavidad y burla impresa en él-** bueno, ¿y de qué me sorprendo? Si cuando se trata de comida eres como un animal, ¡¿pero qué digo?**- aumentó su sonrisa y la burla en sus ojos castaños- **eso sería una ofensa para los animales, de hecho me atrevo a decir muy seguro que hasta un mono se comportaría mejor…**-aguantó la carcajada que amenazó con escapársele, ¡qué risible resultaba fastidiar a Saotome!, continuaría, la diversión sí que era justa-** …, y eso sin contar lo mucho que te cabe dentro, ¿dónde meterás tanto? Otro parentesco con un animal, ¿no son acaso las vacas las que tienen CUATRO estómagos? Vaya…, no te falta mucho para quedar como una, "Ranma el gordo Saotome" , suena lindo, ¿no?, las chicas te dirían 'mi chanchis' **–y no pudo aguantar la risa ante esto último, imaginarlo en esa 'cariñosa' situación resultaba realmente entretenido, no así para el aludido, y es que realmente las emociones eran complicadas, ahora era él el que llevaba consigo la ira que su compañero desechara en burla.

-**¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, MALDITO PEDAZO DE….?**- calló su oración, y su compañero rió más fuerte.

-**¡¿De qué….? ¡¿DE ANIMAL?**- y esto terminó por hacerlo estallar.

Una larga carrera terminó por desordenar el pequeño pero confortable apartamento, y de paso, retrasarlos...

* * *

**-¿Cree que hayamos hecho bien en permitirle a los muchachos vivir solos en Japón? Digo, usted ya conoce como son...**-no pudo evitar el tono de preocupación haciendo notar de paso la intranquilidad que viene carcomiéndolo desde que despidió a su rebelde hijo y a su 'amiguito' en aquella estación. No, el susodicho éste nunca le agradó.

-**Descuide señor Hibiki, lo deben estar pasando de maravilla**- dice en un tono alegre y despreocupado, y agregó en un susurro confidencial- **además, debo admitirle 'entre nos' que me siento realmente aliviado….**

¡¿Aliviado? Demonios, con un hijo como 'ese', cómo no estarlo, después de todo estaría lejos de su alcance visual por un buen tiempo y ésto deduce que ha de constituir un alivio placentero para su relajado progenitor, pero se limita a guardarse su comentario.

-**¿Por qué lo dice?**

-**Es que francamente…**- continúa en aquel tono de discreción que lo obligó a pegar más el auricular a su oreja**-…jamás creí que mi hijo llegaría a la universidad, siempre creí que sería un vago y que me vería obligado a mantenerlo hasta mi muerte, pero gracias a Dios ya me deshice de él** –y comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente para acentuar cuan feliz le hacía la situación.

Genma Saotome, como padre, definitivamente dejaba mucho que desear...

* * *

La 'batalla' resultó ser un arma mortal contra los dos y es que si ambos luchaban entre sí en un contagio de ira circundante, ¿Entonces quién ganaba? ¿La vida acaso por depositar en sus mentes la enseñanza de no volver a pelear una mañana antes de ir a la Universidad? Si era así, entonces la vida debía estar revolcándose de burla y satisfacción en el piso porque ahora los dos chicos compiten con el viento con dos horas de atraso por las calles casi solitarias a esas horas de la mañana, y esto es precisamente lo que más perturba y contrae la presión al límite de la amargura, y es que ni estudiantes habían lo cual no hacía sino acentuar las alarmas de tardanza, una bastante prolongada y poco oportuna tratándose de su primer día.

-**¡Eres un tonto!**- reclamó-** ¡si me hubieras escuchado lo que te decía no estaríamos en esta situación!**

Los ojos grisáceos lo fulminaron sin que él siquiera lo notase.

-**¡quizás te hubiera escuchado si dijeras coherencias más a menudo!**- respondió con la misma brutalidad que recibió.

No contestó haciendo alusión mentalmente a una frase que le dijera su madre hace años:_ 'El tonto grita, el inteligente opina y sabio es el que calla'_ ; y él considerándose superior, no contestó.

Una mirada extrañada, fue su respuesta.

Poco a poco divisan su destino, un edificio cuya arquitectura resulta imponente y hasta apreciable, un choque de ilusión y la bienvenida a un nuevo inicio, una mezcla entre entusiasmo y emoción los cautivó, dejar atrás el pasado y mirar a un futuro con ansiedad, ¡Es esto precisamente lo que se vive! Una vida universitaria y gente nueva, un inicio, el esperable choque de nerviosismo fue el impacto..., ¡Una vida plagada de maravilla y libertad! Nada impediría el cumplimiento del misma, absolutamente nada...

-**¡Cerrado!**- roto de tajo la magia y encanto.

Se detuvieron frente al portón, la reja sólida era claramente un impedimento.

-**Saltemos**- propuso con naturalidad.

-**¡¿Hablas enserio?**- y qué pregunta más absurda, conociendo al chico como lo conoce, asegura que idea tan descabellada y pronunciada con tanta simpleza es seria. Sólo Saotome podría proponer aquello de verdad...

... sólo él...

* * *

Corrían por los pasillos, subían las escaleras a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta prometida.

-**¿Seguro que es esta?**- preguntó Ranma mirando de reojo a su compañero, quizás tan nervioso como él.

El chico repasó el arrugado papelito que sostiene y volvió a mirar el cartelito que yace sobre la puerta.

-**Sí, es esta.**

Tragaron con dificultad, se miraron intercambiando un valor que no poseían y se sonrieron con una confianza vacía.

¡Demonios! La mente de Hibiki comenzó a divagar en recuerdos añejos, y no pudo evitar evocar la sonrisa de su padre y el orgullo reflejado en la misma, y es que siempre quiso la educación superior para él, y hoy se haya justamente frente a la puerta en dirección a aquello, dichoso puede saberse, pues reconoce que el final justificó los medios, y hoy puede decir con toda verdad y orgullo que ha cumplir el sueño... ¿de su padre?, y devuelta a lo mismo, devuelta a plantearse desconforme: ¿es esto lo que desea? , no, secreta y verdaderamente no..., pero prefiere esto a quebrantarle el alma, definitivamente.

Silencio...

Ranma dirigió su mirada a Ryoga, luego a la puerta, y después nuevamente a Ryoga, aclaró su garganta pero el muchacho seguía imperturbable.

-**Ya golpea**- ordenó.

Ryoga como si hubiera despertado de un trance, lo mira con desconcierto, y tras unos segundos lo golpea 'amistosamente' en el brazo.

Ranma soltó un gruñido y se agarró el brazo adolorido, ¡como detestó al chico! Entrecerró sus ojos dedicándole una mirada fulminante, y es que en el rubro de lo desconsiderado Hibiki es un experto, ¡como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la pelea de la mañana!, reconoce sólo para sí que aquello más la carrera, dejaron en su cansado cuerpo una huella dolorosa que sus músculos acentuarían al día siguiente.

-**A mí no, idiota, ¡la puerta!**

-**Ya lo sé, sólo quería probar**- le sonrió, y sin darle tiempo para responder golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

Unos segundos, y ésta se abrió.

Los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y una frase que por sincera no abandona la burla, tuvo lugar:

-**¿Saben qué hora es?** –la voz ronca del hombre se hizo escuchar con fuerza- **¡Ya no son muchachitos de preparatoria! , ¡si así era su irresponsable vida pues eso SE ACABÓ, que sea la última vez porque a la segunda no entran a mi clase, ¡¿De acuerdo?**

Se miraron, el uno al otro, y es que debieron pero no se imaginaron nunca una recibida de manera tan bochornosa. Y ¿así es como comienza 'el gran inicio? ¿con una reprimenda?, bien merecida, cabe mencionar.

-**ADELANTE**- pronunció con gravedad y poder.

...y exactamente, el pudor aumentó, el bochorno invadía por completo el desconcierto.

Juraron ser vistos firmemente por cientos de ojos acusadores, un intercambio de comentarios con el de al lado y risas 'disimuladas'.

En definitiva, ¡Un PÉSIMO inicio'!

Curiosamente, ambos se consolaban mentalmente de la misma manera y es que así la vida no es tan trágica como lo parece: 'Al menos, éste otro pasa por lo mismo que yo'

-**Yo asignaré los asientos… Ustedes deben ser Satome y Hibiki, ¿no es así?**- dijo imponiendo respeto por los ojos. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza- **Bien, Saotome junto a Kuonji…**

La aludida, alzó el brazo. Los ojos azules se entrelazaron con unos de su mismo color, y un aire de familiaridad envuelto en su rostro produjo en él un extraño sentir, ¿De dónde la conocía?...¿de dónde?

Entrecerró sus ojos, y entonces, dedujo que la chica lo había reconocido, la vio mover sus labios y leyó en ellos su nombre, sí, lo había reconocido...

-**y Hibiki al lado de...**-suspiró con pesar, el último asiendo era al lado de...-**¡ Señorita Sayuri, espero que ambos sepan comportarse o sino ya pueden irse buscando otra universidad!**

Miró al otro asiento disponible, precisamente, rodeado de chicas..., entonces supo que todo tiene consigo su razón de ser y como si aquel fuera el pago por todo lo que había tenido que pasar en aquella mañana fatídica, sonrió sabiéndose afortunado sabiendo que todo valía la pena, y miró de soslayo a Saotome, deseando hallar en él un atisbo de envidia, pero en él sólo halló un mirar ido, sumergido en un mar de sensaciones contemplaba a la chica que sería en unos segundos su compañera de asiento y vio también que ella se encontraba en la misma situación...

¡¿Kuonji? Había dicho...¡¿Kuonji? Ese apellido..., ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? ,y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, 'algo' en el ambiente no cuadraba.

-**A sus asientos. Tienen algunos minutos de descanso**- indicó algo agitado, y es que su delicada garganta comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de tanto griterío que amargara recientemente.

Cada uno de los recién llegados se dirigía a su asiento con naturalidad.

Saotome dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y miró a la mujer que yace a su lado, con la intención de cuestionar aquello que surgió de un recuerdo difuso, pero ella se le adelantó sujetando su brazo y contemplándolo con una admiración que nunca creyó se le dedicaría.

-**Ranchan, eres tú, ¿verdad?**- sonrió con esperanza viva y el corazón por salírsele del pecho.

-**¿te…conozco?**- dudó, pero ella no, ella recordaba su rostro de tal manera que supo relacionar los rasgos infantiles que antes lo caracterizaran con la madurez que ahora se vislumbran en su mirar grisáceo.

-** ¿no me recuerdas? Jugábamos juntos de niños, tu padre era muy amigo del mío…**- comenzó a decir, remontándose a antaño y evocando los recuerdos grabados a fuego en su alma- **fuimos muy amigos**-tomó aire sin permitirse el lujo de desviar la mirada del apuesto rostro que no olvidaba-**…nos separaron a los siete años, porque tu padre te llevó a entrenar artes marciales, y bueno...tomamos caminos diferentes…**

Los recuerdos llegan a su mente, y se maldijo, una rabia consigo lo corroe, y es que lo concibe imposible e inhumano, la chica que a su lado lo contempla como si su aparición hubiera sido una bendición, formó parte de su niñez, ¡¿cómo pudo? Su mejor amiga Uchan, con quién se entretuviera con juegos, con quién ser revolcara en barro, con quién coloreara la vida, a quién le prometió amistad eterna.

Le sonrió con esplendido de cariño, con reconfortante ternura, entonces, ella no pudo ser más feliz.

* * *

-**¡Así que Ryoga? Lindo nombre**- le sonrió casi con coquetería, según pudo percibir- **Soy Sayuri, ella Yuka y ella Akane**- dijo señalando respectivamente, pero quién más llamara su atención es la dulce y hermosa chica de larga cabellera azulada que se limita a mirarlo sin interés alguno, y es que ni siquiera lo había saludado, tan sumida en su notable desdén... ¡Qué criatura más curiosa y misteriosa por demás!, pero bien supo disimular.

-**Es cierto, es la primera vez que escucho el nombre Ryoga**- comentó Yuka, lo quedó mirando un rato y le sonrió pícaramente- **y ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?**- la insinuación estaba clara, pero él, que supo percatarse de ello se apresura a aclarar.

-**Tuve una 'pelea' con Ranma, sólo eso, y como es mi compañero de departamento, pues…**

**-¡¿Vives con el chico que venía contigo?**- se exaltaron al unísono.

_'Mierda, no de nuevo…_';pensó el chico sin poder disimular el enorme pesar, y es que siempre ocurría exactamente lo mismo, su forma de atraer la atención femenina es casi un don que a él bien le gustaría poseer, ¡Cómo envidiaba a Saotome!, y es que, es duro ser amigo de quién es tan codiciado... Realmente que aturde el autoestima.

-**S… sí..-**intentó sonreír, y todavía percibía que aquel mirar castaño continuaba sobre él, silenciosa...,¡¿Akane le dijo la chica que era su nombre?, Akane, la misma chica que no reaccionó como las otras dos al escuchar su declaración, tal vez milagrosamente, ella no se había fijado en Saotome..., ¡Qué esperanzador resultaba ser!, ya algo más animado sonrió con autenticidad.

-**Es guapo**- lanzó Yuka al aire.

-**Sí que lo es, ¡¿Viste sus ojos?**- comentó la otra con emoción.

-**¡Azules! Los tiene hermosos, sin duda**- contestó Yuka, y miró de reojo la posición del que ignora su mención en tan interesante plática, y lo que encontró, no fue para nada de su agrado-** ¡Vaya..! veo que Ukyo no pierde el tiempo.**

-**¡Esa arpía!**- exclamó Sayuri, arrugando la nariz- **A esa chica la conocí en la preparatoria, sé qué clase de chica es.** **No te preocupes Yuka, que nosotras tenemos más posibilidades que ella, ¡Sólo mírala! Obviamente…no usa acondicionador.**

_'¡¿Populares?';_ pensó Hibiki, oyéndolas parlotear acerca de la mal vestida chica y, claro, del llamativo atractivo del cual era dotado el chico Saotome.

Tan huecas, tan indiscutible y desagradablemente huecas..., y ella, seguía guardando silencio, de pronto la necesidad de hablarle surgió en él aprovechando el parloteo de las otras dos, y justo cuando daría el primer paso, la voz de Sayuri lo distrajo de su objetivo.

-**¿Y de dónde vienes?-**consultó Sayuri.

-**Chi…China**- respondió algo inseguro, tanta atención depositada sobre él provocaba que el surgir de sus palabras se transformara en una dificultad exasperante para el tímido chico.

-**¡¿China?**- se sobresaltó la chica que hasta ese instante se mantuvo silenciosa y al margen, pasando de la meditación profunda y exasperante para el muchacho a una atención completa sobre él- **¡¿China has dicho?**- agregó sorprendida- **¿Eres de ahí?**

El chico, gratamente desconcertado y silenciosamente satisfecho por la atención adquirida, una que por cierto, venía demandando desde hacía rato, contestó sonriéndole:

-**Sí, ¿Por qué la sorpresa?**

Yuka y Sayuri la miraban atenta y extrañadas, por lo cual, contestó con rigidez:

-**En cuánto finalice la clase hablaremos en privado**- indicó para luego volver a su posición inicial.

Dirigió una mirada a las otras dos para indicarles con una sonrisa a qué se refería con aquello, y es que bien podía jactarse de conocer esas mentes y los gestos que sus rostros revelan indicando la idea que se pudieran estar haciendo, y las conclusiones que tan divertidas mentes pudieran estar extrayendo de la situación, que si bien erróneas, le serían útiles para esconder sus verdaderos motivos.

¡No podía estar más contento!, y es que, si creía que ese grato gesto que hiciera a sus amigas, lo había pasado por alto, estaba muy equivocada. La intención estaba clara y él más que dispuesto a satisfacer cuanto anhelo creara chica tan misteriosa, y hermosa por demás.

- **Retomaré la clase…**- empezó a hablar el maestro, ya más repuesto y con la voz recuperada.

Entonces, todo parloteo se desvaneció.

Ranma y Ukyo cesaron su evocación al pasado, pero con una sonrisa sostenida durante el resto de la clase, y es que en definitiva, lo mejor de la lejanía es el reencuentro y nada mejor que recordar la infancia junto a otra persona que viviera consigo las mismas experiencias.

* * *

-**… ¿y recuerdas cuándo caíste al lago sin saber nadar y yo te rescate? Estabas muy asustada**- evocó Ranma con una sonrisa de nostalgia surgida de recuerdos tan lejanos.

-**Tenía seis años obviamente estaba asustada**- se justificó Ukyo, para después agregar traviesa- **y también recuerdo lo orgulloso que estabas después y que no dejaste de sacármelo en cara durante meses**- sonrió divertida.

El chico soltó una carcajada, y ella la acompañó. Realmente se estaba a gusto, y es que después de quince años, hay mucho que contar... y prosiguieron así, entre recuerdos y carcajadas sinceras, sentados en una mesa de la cafetería atrayendo de paso curiosas miradas.

* * *

Ya en la azotea, los dos solos tal y como la chica exigiera.

Nervioso, semejante término acudió a su mente para darle nombre a todo cuánto experimentaba, y es que, estar a solas con una chica linda, era todo un acontecimiento en la vida de Hibiki, que haciendo gala de los 'sabios' consejos que le brindara su 'buen amigo Saotome', inició:

-**Esto…, te llamas Akane ¿no es así?**- ¡claro que sabía que era así!, pero según su 'consejero' la indiferencia es lo más digno que pueda existir en un hombre, no lucir desesperado por mucho que se estuviera.

La chica lo miró y le dedicó una media sonrisa demasiado burlona para su gusto.

-**Mira, no te traje aquí para hacer vida social**- dijo y ya algo más seria, agregó- **Necesito preguntarte algo.**

Él, decepcionado, le sonrió como pudo y le indicó con un gesto que prosiguiera.

-**…pero es confidencial**-entrecerró los ojos y miró a la puerta asegurándose de que estuviera cerrada, para después volver a mirar al chico- **¿Sabes algo de las fosas encantadas?**

El aludido algo desconcertado por la pregunta, que jamás creyó escucharía, contestó:

**-¿Jusenkyo?**- vaciló.

-**¡Sí, ese lugar es!**- reaccionó la chica, sonriéndole...

'_¡Qué preciosa sonrisa!'_; pensó inmediatamente el chico de pañoleta amarilla, mirándola embelesado, y es que le era imposible pasarlo por alto, aquel simple gesto irradiaba una sinceridad y vitalidad que nunca creyó existiera.

**-¿Has ido alguna vez o sabes cómo llegar?**- preguntó la chica inquisitivamente, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como queriendo adivinar algo en él.

-**N…Nunca…he.. he ido..p…pero sé c…có..cómo llegar**- tartamudeó nervioso, y es que estar a solas frente a semejante belleza, era una simple tortura.

-**¡¿De verdad? ¡¿Podrías llevarme a ese lugar?**- pidió emocionada.

Casi, casi podía ver estrellas en lugar de ojos, y percibió que la bella sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más brindándole a su bonito rostro un aspecto casi infantil.

_'Encantadora'_; una palabra que la describiera era aquella, y se quedó ahí, prendado de su belleza.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerar y el nerviosismo subió de nivel, entonces, se supo perdido en la emoción que la castaña mirada reflejaba.

**-…¡¿Y bien?**- insistió al chica.

-¡**¿Q… Qué? Disculpa, qué me habías dicho?**- consultó el distraído chico, y es que tan sumergido se hallaba en su contemplación que poca atención pudo prestarle a lo que ella decía.

Bufó y lo miró ésta vez cambiando del todo su semblante, pasando de un reflejar alegre y encantador, con la emoción escapándosele por cada poro, a un semblante totalmente serio.

Sí, si algo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas Tendo, era precisamente que no se le pusiera atención mientras hablaba, y más, si se trataba de algo que para ella es de gran importancia como es el caso.

-**Te dije que si me podrías llevar a China**- respondió entre dientes.

-**¡¿Q… qué?**- se exaltó.

-**¡¿No me digas que no escuchaste de nuevo?**- se enrabió la chica, ciertamente éste chico la sacaba de quicio, ¡y de qué manera!

-**sí, te entendí**- aclaró, esta vez pudiendo formular bien las palabras debido a la seriedad que la petición arrastraba consigo- **es sólo que, lo más seguro es que vaya a China en verano, y en caso de hacerlo, iría con mi familia lógicamente y…, bueno…**-se quedó mirando a la chica que lo oía atentamente-** ….,mi familia es algo anticuada y no creo que me permitan llevar a una chica con nosotros, no sé...si… me entiendes**- terminó la frase con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, deseando profundamente que la chica captara el mensaje para ahorrarse así la necesidad de explicarlo, cosa que por cierto, lo sumiría en el más hondo de los bochornos.

El punto al que quería llegar fue entendido por su receptora, pero ¡si pensaba que ella se inmutaría por ello, estaba muy equivocado!, porque la solución en la mente femenina estaba más que clara.

-**pues dile que soy tu novia, y fingiremos que así es**- dijo simplemente, con una naturalidad que no debiera acompañar semejantes palabras.

Le era inconcebible, un completo pecado pasarlo por alto, él es el que parece exagerar el asunto y ella lo ve todo de manera tan exasperantemente relajada, él que reconoce sólo para sí el nerviosismo que lo envuelve y ella se muestra tal cual es, percibiéndola sincera y transparente, tal y como una niña pequeña, cuyas faltas son compensadas con una sonrisa.

Y de pronto algo surgió.

-**¿y cómo sabes si no tendré novia para ese entonces?**- consultó en un tono más bajo que apenas llegó a los oídos de ella, quién al oírle, sonrió de una manera casi burlona, pero antes de que le contestara Hibiki se adelantó-** Está bien, está bien…pero….**- ¡oh, si creía que ella era la única astuta en el juego estaba muy equivocada!, por lo tanto se apresuró a agregar-** ¿Qué gano yo con llevarte allá?**

La muchacha se metió sus manos a los bolsillos con su típica indiferencia, y le respondió:

-**Una cara sin marcas de esas que acompañan de por vida**- dijo otra vez en ese tono tan simple y natural que arrastraba palabras que no debieran siquiera relacionarse con el tono empleado.

Las intenciones fueron procesadas, y ahora fue su turno de plasmar la burla en su rostro.

**-¡¿Qué insinúas? ,no ha nacido la chica capaz de propinarme un golpe, por si no lo sabes…**- sonrió con prepotencia- **…me dedico a las artes marciales desde niño, y comprenderás lo capacitado que….**- una patada de lleno en su cara fue lo que impidió la finalización de la oración.

Cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto, y seguidamente, oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe...,y esto fue lo último que oyó antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

-**Ya Ranma, fue muy divertido pero no por eso hay que darnos de holgazanes así que vayamos a clase, falta menos quince minutos para comience**- sonrió Ukyo poniéndose de pie.

Se lo había pasado maravillosamente, el intercambio de anécdotas, las risas, la alegría que se vislumbra en su mirada enfocándolo a él, Ranma Saotome, y es que no se cansaba de contemplarlo, ¡La hacía tan feliz verlo!

-**Esto… sí, claro…**-respondió el chico imitándola- **,pero pasaré al baño antes, tú vete directo a clase dentro de poco te alcanzo**- le sonrió.

Ukyo trazó un gesto en su rostro que el chico bien supo ocupar para hacerle rabiar, por lo que agregó risueño:

**-…¿O es que me quieres acompañar al baño?**

-**¡¿Qué dices?**- reclamó la chica con mal actuada indignación-** ¡yo jamás! Soy una chica decente, no hago esa clase de cosas**- se defendió siguiéndole el juego, ya ambos dirigiéndose a la salida.

-**¡¿De qué 'cosas' hablas? Yo me refería a que me acompañases al baño y que me esperases a fuera de él…**- contestó con inocencia para sonreírle de medio lado al notar el sonrojo que surgió en sus mejillas, debido a la 'mala interpretación' de lo dicho.

-**¡Eres un tonto!**- le reclamó la susodicha pudorosa a la vez que lo golpeaba suave y amistosamente en el brazo. Luego se separó más de él y le indicó- **Te esperó en el salón entonces, tienes menos de quince minutos así que apresúrate**- le sonrió con burla y añadió- **no querrás volver a repetir la misma escenita de antes, Ranchan.**

Los ojos azules admiraban cómo la susodicha se alejaba apresuradamente de él en dirección al salón, sí, la confianza estaba recobrada y él tenía a su buena amiga Ukyo de vuelta, con ella cerca, sabía que ya tenía a alguien más en quién confiar, en quién apoyarse.

Siguió avanzando, ya abandonando la cafetería, y de pronto surgió una duda importante:

'¿Dónde demonios está el baño?'...

* * *

Ciertamente aquel chico resultó ser de lo más despreciable a su parecer... ¡JA! ¡¿Cómo que una chica no podía golpearle? ¡Lo tenía bien merecido!

Sentada en el pasto y apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, admira el azul del cielo depositando en él cuánta rabia trae por dentro.

'_¡¿Acaso por ser una chica no puedo ser fuerte?_'; y con este pensamiento, los recuerdos más dolorosos acabaron por atormentarla como cada vez.

Flash back.

Su padre yacía sentado frente a ella, en actitud seria y meditativa...demasiado quizás y el silencio era, por menos, perturbable e insostenible.

Sus dos hermanas de pie la observaban, no era necesario voltear a mirarlas para predecir lo que sus gestos le dedicaban: 'vergüenza y decepción'

-**Akane… **-pronunció su nombre, tan sombrío como nunca creyó verlo - **dime, ¿Qué hice mal contigo?**- le pregunta, mirándola a los ojos para hacerle ver cuán dolido se encontraba por su causa. La chica bajó la mirada, sin ser capaz de contestar, de sacar a la luz su tan conocida rebeldía porque sabía que no era el momento, que él sufría – **Sabes bien lo mal que es visto que una chica practique artes marciales, ¿no es así?...**

Levantó la mirada, y sacando fuerzas de dónde no había, contestó:

-**No me importa lo que piense la gente. Yo amo las artes marciales y no las dejaré.**

Aquel fue detonante para que Nabiki Tendo diera a conocer su vergüenza:

-**¡Maldita sea, Akane! No eres más que una egoísta!**- casi con lágrimas en los ojos-** ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de la vergüenza de nuestro padre y de nosotras? ¡Lo mal que dejas el nombre de nuestra familia!**

-**Hermanita, cálmate**- la calidez de la mano de Kasumi sobre su hombro le incentivó la calma que ella misma le pedía. Entonces, el dulce mirar de ella se volvió a dónde Akane quién se limitaba a oír con la cabeza gacha, y es que toda justificación tenían en recriminarle cuánto quisieran porque reconocía lo mal que quedaría el apellido Tendo, así como también sabía de las más burlonas y desagradables miradas que le lanzaba la gente al mirarla por la calle, desde aquel día en que, cierto vecino suyo, la sorprendió practicar lo que sólo se le da a los hombres, y desde aquel día fatídico, todo comenzó a cambiar... Las habladurías, las malas miradas, el abandono de sus amigas, el rechazo total. Ya todo aquello lo había vivido, y hoy enfrentaba el peor rechazo que pudiera recibir: El de su familia.

Y lo peor, es que no concebía las palabras para defenderse, tan herida por dentro, tanto dolor que la corroe, que ya las fuerzas se agotaron.

-**Akane…**- la llamó el suave tono de Kasumi- **¿cómo empezó todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo, hermanita?**

Incluso aquella ternura tan característica de su hermana le resultaba tan agria, como la preocupación que envuelve sus palabras.

-**Ha… hace años visito a escondidas un dojo no muy lejos de aquí…**

-**¿A escondidas?**- insinuó su padre, tan serio, con tanto reproche sólo para ella.

Asintió con un ligero cabeceo y añadió con una leve sonrisa- **Hace más o menos dos años entré sin que nadie lo notara y me escondí tras unas cajas que estaban apiladas en un rincón, me quedé mirando el entrenamiento, quede tan fascinada…**-bajó la mirada- **que se me hizo habitual ir allí, entonces, después de cada entrenamiento en el que estaba sin estar ahí realmente, me iba al bosque cerca de aquí a practicar todo lo que había visto e imitaba cada movimiento, sin maestro me era muy complicado, pero aprendí a imitar, a corregirme a mí misma, a romper los duros trozos de tronco que me encontraba, aprendí con sólo escuchar lecciones, papá, ¿y te digo algo?**- alzó la mirada nuevamente, dando a conocer el brillo que la ilumina con sólo pensar en lo que motiva su alma- **¡adoro esto! , adoro las artes marciales porque con ellas me identifico, con ellas me desahogo, me siento bien practicándolas, y….**-ahí viene lo importante**-….,siento mucho que ustedes no estén de acuerdo, pero me niego a dejar lo que realmente amo ¡Poco me importa lo que la gente piense de mí!, y si ustedes, les preocupa tanto las habladurías, pues…**-tomó aire- **lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí para no volver más, ¡¿Qué deciden?**

Fin del flash back.

Una mirada cargada de nostalgia fue la que le dedicó al cielo.

¡Cuánto detesta el corazón recordar lo que tanto duele!, pero si estos recuerdos dejan una huella profunda en la vida, es inevitable evocar y sumergirse en el mar de melancolía.

Reconoce que vive estupendamente sola en su departamento así como también admite la soledad que esta libertad arrastra consigo y que la embarga a momentos, la necesidad humana de compartir, y este deseo lo impide.

La personalidad adquirida justamente después de aquella fecha que nunca olvidaría, y que le enseñó que la vergüenza y humillación pueden más que el cariño fraternal.

Y en eso estaba cuando una voz masculina llega a sus oídos con una alegría envidiable:

-**¡Hola! Disculpa, ¡¿Podrías decirme dónde está el baño de hombres?**

Dirigió sus ojos castaños a una mirada grisácea que la admiraban con cierta vergüenza impresa en sus mejillas.

**-¡Yo que sé!**- respondió la chica de mala gana desviando la mirada- **,pero deberías apurarte, las clases ya empezaron.**

**-¡¿Qué?**- instintivamente miró al reloj en su muñeca. Efectivamente, aproximadamente veinte minutos minutos que había malgastado recorriendo media universidad en busca del baño que nunca encontró-** ¡demonios!**- gruñó, y luego miró a la chica- **oye ¿y tú cómo sabes que…?**

-**voy en la misma clase que tú**- lo interrumpió sin mirarlo, como si le importara menos su presencia.

-**¿y por qué no vas a clase?**- inquirió, demás está decir que esa muchacha le inspira cierta curiosidad.

-**¡Porque no quiero!, ¡¿No es obvio? ¿Por qué no te largas y te pierdes de paso? Quiero estar SOLA**- contestó acentuando la última palabra, volteando a mirarlo de una manera fulminante y amenazadora, pero él, que ya acostumbrado está a recibir esa clase de miradas debido al compañero que tiene, poco puede afectarle por lo tanto contestó con naturalidad:

-**No tienes de qué preocuparte, si sigues con esa actitud así te vas a quedar por el resto de tu vida**- y sin decir más, se levantó y se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

Adivinó que ir a clase y llegar tarde de nuevo no sería una buena idea, ignora qué clase de profesor le hará la clase pero definitivamente no se arriesgaría de nuevo, así que decidió ir a la azotea y aguardar ahí por la próxima clase que comenzaría en unas cuántas horas más... y eso, entraría si tenía ganas de lo contrario solo se marcharía después de todo ya no hay nadie a quién rendirle cuentas de sus actos, NADIE.

Y encontró lo que nunca creyó se encontraría, el cuerpo de su compañero de apartamento y amigo, en el suelo, inconsciente y con una huella de zapato marcado en su rostro.

-¡**¿Ryoga?**- exclamó y sorprendido se dirigió a él arrodillándose a su lado-**¡¿Amigo, quién te hizo esto? ¡¿Estás bien?**

El chico abrió sus ojos pesadamente como si el simple hecho le costase, y se encontró con una mirada grisácea clavada con preocupación sobre él.

-**Ran… Ranma, ¿E…eres tú?**- murmuró quedo.

Saotome asintió y cuestionó:

-¡**¿Ryoga, quién te hizo esto?**

Y sin pensarlo siquiera, mencionó el nombre de la chica que le hiciera semejante agresión, para volver a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

-**¡¿Una chica te hizo esto?**- la burla fue inevitable, pero su amigo ya se encontraba inconsciente- **Akane…,¿Quién demonios es esta chica? Debe ser muy fuerte para golpear a Ryoga**- meditó en voz alta- **¿Quién será?**- musitó contemplando con curiosidad la marca que de seguro su vanidoso amigo, se espantará al ver.

Continuará…

¡Hola! tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?, bueno espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia, la verdad, aunque no lo crean es un RxA ,tengo en mente muchos celos y relaciones que se irán dando poco a poco, así como muchos problemas en la pareja. Es un fanfic diferente a todo lo que he escrito antes.., espero que les guste y por supuesto que me hagan saber sus comentarios al respecto.

Debo pedir perdón, tenía tantas ganas de escribir que me limité a hacer un fanfic nuevo en lugar de releer mis otras historias y dedicarme a escribir capítulos de ellas, pero como dije, tenía tantas ganas de escribir, que francamente me dio pereza leer y directamente me puse a escribir una historia nueva -.- , perdón.

En fin, demás está señalar que todo comentario está bien recibido^^ .

Gracias por leer : )


	2. Chapter 2

Un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando abrió sus ojos, descubriéndose en su propia habitación que se encontraría en una oscuridad absoluta de no ser por la luz natural de la noche filtrándose por la ventana de cortinas descorridas.

¿_Qué ocurrió?_ Sentía una dolencia en la nuca.

Se incorporó en su cama. Tardaron unos segundos las últimas memorias en acudir a su consciencia, y cuando lo hicieron, fue como un flechazo de iluminación cruda.

En definitiva, hubiera preferido no recordarlo. No podía creer que aquella chica de estatura media y delgada, poseyera tanta fuerza oculta.

Rozó con la yema de sus dedos el rostro, y supo al instante en que seguramente la huella del zapato de su 'adorable compañera' estaba ahí. ¡Ah! Si su padre supiera que una chica lo había derrotado… ¡Pero es que ella no es cualquier chica! Después de todo, propuso fingir ser su novia sólo para ir de viaje a esas fosas encantadas. Rememoró sus expresiones y la importancia palpable que tenía para ella su presencia en ese sitio, por lo tanto le fue imposible no cuestionarse el motivo.

Llevó su mano a su nuca. Seguramente la dolencia se debía al golpe al caer…

Buscó el interruptor de la lámpara y enseguida la habitación se iluminó. Estaba hecha un desastre, tal y como la había dejado esa misma mañana.

Se fijó en el reloj, aquel aparato visualizador del tiempo que consiguió arrancarle una ahogada exclamación al caer en la cuenta de la hora que era, de cómo se le había ido el día completo en la inconsciencia.

Masculló algunas maldiciones y se preguntó cómo habrá llegado a su habitación. Dudaba profundamente en que aquella muchacha tan arisca se prestara para acarrearlo a su apartamento, además tampoco sabía dónde vivía.

¡Oh, por Dios! De repente la idea de que alguien más le hubiese traído y ya se hubiera esparcido la novedad de que Tendo lo embistió por poco le paralizó el corazón. No, no… No podía ser posible… ¡Todo menos eso!

* * *

**-Hola.**

Enseguida Ranma le respondió la mirada. Estaba recostado en el sofá viendo un programa de talentos cuando el pobre y notablemente golpeado Ryoga arribó a la sala.

-**¡Hasta que por fin despiertas! –** exclamó alzando ambas cejas, cogiendo el mando de la televisión para restarle unas cuantas barritas al volumen- **¡Vaya, hombre, te has visto ya en el espejo!**

El chico de la pañoleta amarilla intentó percibir algún atisbo de la burla usual en su compañero, pero no la halló. Arrastró lo pies en dirección a uno de los sofás individuales y contestó:

**-No, tampoco quiero hacerlo** – arrugó el ceño, acomodándose mejor en el sofá- **Por cierto… de casualidad, tú… tú sabes como... tú sabes que…** -desvió la mirada, evidentemente turbado- **¿C-Cómo llegué aquí, Ranma?**

**-Yo te traje –**respondió el otro- **¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Te encontré en la azotea, amigo, estabas medio inconsciente y dijiste "Akane" antes de desmayarte completamente. Entonces yo, como buen samaritano que soy, te traje.**

**-Ah…**- parpadeó repetidas veces, desconcertado-** No recuerdo haberte dicho…**

**-Sí, y respecto a eso… -** se incorporó en el sofá apagando la televisión, seguro que el relato de Ryoga sentaría muchísimo mejor que un viejo programa-**¿Serías tan gentil de explicarme lo que pasó?**

El sonrojo acaparó sus mejillas enseguida. ¿Cómo explicarle que una chica lo había derribado? ¡Sería el blanco de sus pesadas bromas durante un mes entero, quizás más! Por otro lado recordó la urgencia de Akane porque el asunto de las fosas encantadas fuera confidencial.

**-¡Vamos, Ryoga! Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, ¿Y no me tienes confianza?** –se ofendió Ranma, echándose hacia atrás** –Es evidente que algo romanticón ocurrió ahí entre esa chica y tú, ¿no?**

**-¿Eh?** –atinó a decir, desencajado.

**-Sí, yo conozco bien sobre esas reuniones en la azotea. No tienes que fingir** –esbozó una sonrisa pícara –**pero imagino que si quedaste así de noqueado, con una marca de zapato estampada en el cara es porque alguna bobería "mata pasiones" debiste haber dicho.**

Ryoga rió nervioso, y respondió:

**-N-No es lo que piensas, Ranma.**

**-¡¿Cómo que no?!** – rió Ranma a la par-** Ryoga, no seas tímido. ¡Ya era hora que apareciera una chica en tu vida! He llegado a pensar que… bueno, que ya sabes…** -se enserió de pronto buscando el término adecuado-** …Hum… que "juegas para el otro equipo", ¡Pero ahora veo que me equivocaba! ¡No sabes el alivio que siento! –** sonrió asintiendo como reafirmando lo dicho.

-**Por supuesto que me gustan las chicas, idiota** – arrugó el ceño, Ryoga – **Sólo que no ha aparecido la chica correcta, eso es todo.**

**-¿Cómo que no que ha aparecido? ¿Y qué hay de Akane?** – Insistió Ranma, muy serio **- No te rindas por una pequeña discusión. Con la vasta experiencia que tengo en estos asuntos, estoy segura que la chica está ahora en su cama al lado del teléfono esperando a que la llames para una disculpa o se pasea obsesionada de un lado a otro pensando en lo 'insensibles que son los hombres' y que 'nunca te perdonará', pero no creo que hayas dicho algo tan terrible. Las chicas suelen exagerar todo, ¡Ah y son muy contradictorias, amigo! Dicen una cosa y piensan otra completamente diferente, así que no te aflijas a la primera de cambio, sólo hay que 'saberlas llevar'** – hizo una pausa para darle la oportunidad de contestar. Tres segundos bastaron para enterarse de que Ryoga permanecería callado, y aprovechando para indagar un poco más en el asunto, agregó–**Ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Digo, tal vez pueda decirte del uno al diez que tan malo fue.**

**-B-Bueno… **-tartamudeó… y recordó.

Flash back.

_-**¿y cómo sabes si no tendré novia para ese entonces?**- consultó en un tono más bajo que apenas llegó a los oídos de ella, quién al oírle, sonrió de una manera casi burlona, pero antes de que le contestara Hibiki se adelantó-**Está bien, está bien…pero….**- ¡oh, si creía que ella era la única astuta en el juego estaba muy equivocada!, por lo tanto se apresuró a agregar-**¿Qué gano yo con llevarte allá?**_

_La muchacha se metió sus manos a los bolsillos con su típica indiferencia, y le respondió:_

_-**Una cara sin marcas de esas que acompañan de por vida**- dijo otra vez en ese tono tan simple y natural que arrastraba palabras que no debieran siquiera relacionarse con el tono empleado._

_Las intenciones fueron procesadas, y ahora fue su turno de plasmar la burla en su rostro._

**_-¡¿Qué insinúas? ,no ha nacido la chica capaz de propinarme un golpe, por si no lo sabes…_**_- sonrió con prepotencia- **…me dedico a las artes marciales desde niño, y comprenderás lo capacitado que….**- una patada de lleno en su cara fue lo que impidió la finalización de la oración._

_Cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto, y seguidamente, oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe...,y esto fue lo último que oyó antes de perder la consciencia._

Fin del flash back.

**-Tal vez… lo subestimé un poco** – respondió en todo derrotado.

**-¿Cómo que la subestimaste?** –inquirió Ranma, con expresión confundida.

-**Subestimé su fuerza** – aclaró el muchacho –** Fue por eso que… ¡Bueno, de todas formas no importa ya! No tengo nada con Tendo Akane, nuestra pequeña reunión a la azotea fue para que le hiciera un favor eso es todo** – añadió molesto.

**-¿Un favor?**

**-Sí, un favor** – siseó entre dientes, muy serio – **Es un favor personal así que no insistas.**

Ranma desvió la mirada, meditando en las palabras de su amigo. Por más que lo intentó no pudo imaginar qué clase de favores podría requerirse de Ryoga. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarle para preguntar con curiosidad:

**-Por cierto, ¿Cuál de todas es Akane? Porque va en nuestra clase, supongo. Tal vez mañana pueda fijarme en quién es**…

-**¿Para qué quieres saberlo?** – preguntó Ryoga, de repente muy ansioso en dar por terminada esta plática tan incómoda para él –** Ya te dije que no es nada mío, sólo una compañera.**

**-Una compañera que te dio una buena paliza** – entrecerró la mirada, convirtiéndola en dos rendijas grisáceas.

Fue un golpe bajo para Ryoga, quién se limitó a guardar silencio. Él continuó.

**-Y tú, aunque no eres tan bueno como yo, sí eres lo bastante para vencer a hombres rudos como aquel sujeto del restaurante hace unos meses ¿Recuerdas? Entonces, no me explico cómo es que una chica pudo vencerte así. Debe tener mucha fuerza, es decir, basta con mirarte a la cara para saber que no es una chica normal** – se rascó la mejilla derecha, mirando fijamente la zona enrojecida del rostro marcado del muchacho, una zona delineada en una huella de zapato.

**-¡Ya basta, Ranma! –** Estalló el otro levantándose de sopetón – **No quiero hablar más del asunto, ¡Estoy harto!**

El sonido de sus pesados pasos abandonando la sala, retumbó en las paredes.

…Y Ranma supo lo herido que se sentía el muchacho. Debía ser empático. Si una chica lo derrotara, se sentiría tan humillado y frustrado que ni siquiera se asomaría fuera de su cuarto.

Se acomodó en el sofá y llevó ambas manos para entrelazarlas tras su cabeza.

Una chica violenta y sumamente fuerte… Enseguida la imagen de aquella chica que se había topado acudió a su mente.

Flash back.

_-**¡Hola! Disculpa, ¡¿Podrías decirme dónde está el baño de hombres?**_

_Dirigió sus ojos castaños a una mirada grisácea que la admiraban con cierta vergüenza impresa en sus mejillas._

_**-¡Yo que sé!**- respondió la chica de mala gana desviando la mirada- **,pero deberías apurarte, las clases ya empezaron.**_

_**-¡¿Qué?**- instintivamente miró al reloj en su muñeca. Efectivamente, aproximadamente veinte minutos minutos que había malgastado recorriendo media universidad en busca del baño que nunca encontró-**¡demonios!**- gruñó, y luego miró a la chica- **oye ¿y tú cómo sabes que…?**_

_-**voy en la misma clase que tú**- lo interrumpió sin mirarlo, como si le importara menos su presencia._

_-**¿y por qué no vas a clase?**- inquirió, demás está decir que esa muchacha le inspira cierta curiosidad._

_-**¡Porque no quiero!, ¡¿No es obvio? ¿Por qué no te largas y te pierdes de paso? Quiero estar SOLA**- contestó acentuando la última palabra, volteando a mirarlo de una manera fulminante y amenazadora, pero él, que ya acostumbrado está a recibir esa clase de miradas debido al compañero que tiene, poco puede afectarle por lo tanto contestó con naturalidad:_

_-**No tienes de qué preocuparte, si sigues con esa actitud así te vas a quedar por el resto de tu vida**- y sin decir más, se levantó y se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de la chica._

Fin del flash back.

_Y dijo que estaba en mi clase. Debe ser ella._

Chasqueó la lengua y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de genuino disgusto. Sí, debía ser esa chica apática…

Era bonita, aunque no poseía una belleza arrebatadora, era imposible descalificar su apariencia, pero... -meditó el hombre- parecía habituada a actuar a la defensiva y a repartir desplantes, y ahora resulta que además, poseía una fuerza descomunal.

En definitiva, era mejor no involucrarse con ella...

* * *

No volvió a tocarse el tema de la chica violenta, y afortunadamente el golpe en pleno rostro de Ryoga ya era menos notorio al día siguiente.

Ranma decidió no insistir en el tema. Por primera vez en su vida escogió ser respetuoso. Ryoga, por su parte, marchó esa mañana dispuesto a llegar temprano para no sentarse cerca de ella. Había decidido apartarse de una chica tan extraña y violenta, por muy bonita que le pareciese, no se relacionaría con ella, aunque muy dentro suyo sabía que no era el comportamiento tan peculiar de ella lo que lo repelía sino la golpiza que le propinó, la misma que le hería el orgullo cada vez que la rememoraba, la que no le permitía acercarse a ella.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Ukyo rescataban aquella amistad que se mantuvo guardada durante tantos años. Se llevaban de maravilla, y pronto entre Ryoga y Ukyo, por intermedio de Ranma, surgió una incipiente amistad. A los tres se les veía siempre juntos, parecía que se conociesen de toda la vida, como si no hubiera habido ningún espacio de distanciamiento.

Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde aquel suceso en la azotea cuando, caminando por las áreas verdes de la universidad, Yuka comentó a sus dos amigas:

**-Miren, Ukyo está de nuevo junto a ese guapo de ojos claros y al chino que llegó a sentarse con nosotras el primer día, ¡No es más que una zorra!** -esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-**No hay que darle importancia, Yuka** -respondió Sayuri con un mechón de su cabello castaño entre los dedos-** Es sólo Ukyo. No hay problema**- añadió sonriente.

Akane oía los comentarios sin darse por aludida, pero no pudo evitar mirar en la misma dirección que lo hacían sus amigas.

A lo lejos Ukyo, Ranma y Ryoga reían al pie de uno de los árboles que adornaba la estancia. Parecían muy entretenidos, lo bastante como para no notar el escudriño.

_Ryoga, ese estúpido..._ Pensó Akane, entrecerrando la mirada fijándose en el muchacho de la pañoleta amarilla.

Era cierto que no había hecho lo propio por acercarse a él, pero es que era evidente que la evadía. Lo hacía en los pasillos y en las escaleras se iba al otro extremo y subía con tal prisa, afanándose en permanecer el menor tiempo cerca de ella.

Era muy claro que el chico se estaba sacudiendo la responsabilidad de llevarla a las fosas encantadas, como había prometido... Bueno, tampoco es que lo haya prometido, ¡pero parecía conforme! ...De seguro lo pensó mejor y ahora la evitaba para incumplir el 'trato'. Sí, prefería pensar en ello porque si daba por sentado la segunda opción, es decir, que el chico la evitaba por haberle golpeado, correría hasta él en ese preciso momento y lo demolería a golpes. Una chica no debía ser, necesariamente, una jovencita toda rosa y con tonterías románticas en mente.

¡Oh, pero el que ella no se acercara a él no significaba en lo absoluto que había desistido respecto a sus planes! No, lo esencial para ella es llegar a las fosas encantadas, y lo haría sin importar de qué modo. Como dice aquel dicho, "El fin justifica los medios", y ella sí que necesitaba acudir ese lugar... Nadie podía intuir con cuanta fuerza lo deseaba...

Sólo le estaba dando su espacio.

* * *

Era domingo y Ukyo, Ryoga y Ranma, se habían reunido en el apartamento de estos dos últimos a comer pizza y ver una película, pero en esos momentos, la plática sostenida se había vuelto muyyyy interesante.

-**¡Oh, ya Ranma, cuenta como fue! -** demandó Ukyo, risueña.

Ranma le dio una mordida a su trozo de pizza. La verdad, no le gustaba compartir esos momentos. Para él, la intimidad con una chica debía ser confidencial, no un hecho de lo que enorgullecerse frente al resto.

Había oído en varias ocasiones a otros amigos referirse a sus chicas como quién consigue un triunfo y lo declama, relatando con detalles noches apasionadas dando pie a que se pensara lo peor de la chica, mientras que el hombre era digno de aplausos y hasta de admiración. Él lo detestaba, por ello es que nunca ventilaba sus relaciones sexuales, como quien dice "Un caballero no tiene memoria".

-**Ya les he dicho que no me gusta hablar de esos temas.**

**-¡Pero sólo somos nosotros!**- Reclamó Ryoga, muy concentrado extrayendo de su pizza los champiñones.

**-Es verdad aquí hay confianza, Ranma-** lo animó Ukyo, ansiosa por saber.

No es que fuera una pervertida ansiosa por oír una anécdota de la misma índole, pero es que le interesaba mucho el oji-azul y, estos últimos días una curiosa necesidad por saber más de él la carcomía. ¡Quería saberlo todo!... Quería saber más de él que cualquier persona en el mundo, entenderlo mejor que nadie y recobrar enteramente aquel lazo inquebrantable que la había mantenido unida a él en la niñez.

Ranma respiró hondo y dejó su pizza a un lado.

Ukyo se acomodó en su sitio. Ryoga le miró con atención.

**-Haré una excepción esta vez,... ¡pero sólo porque son ustedes!**

Los otros dos asintieron a la misma vez.

**-Está bien... -**desvió la mirada- **Fue con una chica de la preparatoria.**

-**¡¿De la preparatoria?!** - exclamó Ryoga, sorprendido, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder- **No me digas que...**

-**¡Déjame terminar la historia!** - reclamó Ranma.

Ukyo le dio un codazo a Ryoga y al recibir su expresión de "¿Y qué hice ahora?", ella apuntó con la mirada a Ranma como diciendo "Ya sabes lo que nos costó que hablara, ¡No lo heches a perder!". Ryoga se sobrecogió en su sitio, y ambos le miraron con renovada atención.

Ranma sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Había notado entre ellos una conexión importante.

**-Ya, sigue Ranma. Te escuchamos** -le hizo saber Ukyo.

**-Fue con Shampoo, una chica que conocí en el cumpleaños de un amigo.**

**-¡¿Con Shampoo?!** -se alteró Ryoga y se quedó petrificado analizando los hechos, hasta que por fin reaccionó con una sonrisa triunfal- **¡Oh, siempre lo supe! ¡Siempre! ¡Ves como sí tenía razón, Ranma! ¡Y tú que siempre me lo negabas! ¡Ja!** - hizo un ademán como de sacudirse una pelusa de su camiseta amarilla y con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada entrecerrada, expresión que guardaba para cuando tenía la razón, añadió -** Nada se le escapa al perceptivo Hibiki Ryoga.**

-**Oye "perceptivo Hibiki Ryoga"... -**siseó Ukyo, con un puño en lo alto.

El muchacho por instinto puso sus manos de escudo y rió nerviosamente.

Ranma carraspeó, y ambos le devolvieron la atención.

-**L-Lo siento, Ranma. Continúa**- lo animó Ryoga, alejándose un poco de Ukyo.

-**Bueno, nos conocimos... Ella me parecía guapa, bueno, a todos en realidad. Era realmente bella. Esa misma noche la invité a salir al día siguiente. Comimos café y pastel en una cafetería. Llovía y como la cafetería cerca de mi casa, pues la convidé a que esperáramos mientras pasaba la lluvia. Y... terminamos acostándonos...** -terminó diciendo casi en un susurro avergonzado.

**-¡¿En la primera cita?!** - exclamó Ukyo enarcando ambas cejas- **¡Vaya, con esa chica!...**

Ranma se encogió de hombros y abstuvo de responder "Sí, reconozco que no me costó tanto", pero no lo apreció adecuado.

-**No puedo creer que me mintieras cuando te pregunté si había pasado algo -** comentó Ryoga, algo ofendido.

-**Vamos Ryoga, andas igual de dramático que una chica** - y lo golpeó en el hombro, animado.

-**Sigue contando Ranma. Todavía no nos dices como fue** - inquirió Ukyo, apoyando su codo al borde de la mesa para sostener su rostro.

Le siguieron unos instantes de silencio en los que el chico pensaba en las palabras que debiera ocupar. Finalmente respondió:

**-Fue... interesante. Ella sabía muchas cosas** - desvió la mirada-** Nos besamos en sala, después nos fuimos al cuarto, la desnudé, ella me desnudó... fue increíble. Ella de verdad sabía lo que hacía** - sonrió al recordar la forma de seducir de aquella chinita, cómo cada movimiento revelado por ella conseguía encenderlo. Jamás había pensado que susurros al oído en japonés mal hablado conseguirían excitarlo tanto, y es que si de palabras sucias se tratara, Shampoo era digna de ovaciones.

Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

**-¡No hagan eso!** - se exasperó el oji-azul dando por finalizados sus recuerdos lascivos, y para desviar la atención, se dirigió a Ukyo con fuerza en su voz-**¿Y qué hay de ti, Ukyo? ¿Alguien en tu vida de quién nos quieras contar?**

Inmediatamente un furioso sonrojo pudo con la palidez habitual de su rostro.

Odiaba que temas como aquel se dirigieran a ella, porque sencillamente nunca hubo nadie a quién le fuera regalado siquiera su primer beso. Y este asunto la abochornaba. ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Qué nunca ningún hombre se interesó por ella y por ende le conferirían lástima?

-**P-Pues... E-Estos temas... -** hizo una pausa para buscar en sí misma la calma**- Estos temas son más bochornosos para las mujeres que para los hombres. Así que no hablaré de ello.**

**-¡Pero yo también tenía vergüenza y aún así hablé!** - rebatió Ranma.

-**Es verdad que para ella pueda ser más vergonzoso Ranma, déjala ya en paz** - opinó Ryoga en defensa de la azorada chica.

-**¿Y qué hay de ti, Ryoga?** -quiso saber, Ukyo, inocentemente.

Un repentino nerviosismo invadió al chico de coleta, quién dejó su vaso de bebida a medio camino.

-**Sí, Ryoga, cuéntanos sobre ti** - animó Ranma con una sonrisa burlona.

Ryoga lo fulminó con la mirada. El oji-azul sabía que él nunca había tenido pareja, pero por lo visto este gusta de saborear su humillación cual platillo preferido.

**-El primer día de clases, Ryoga tuvo una "cita" con Tendo en la azotea** - comentó para picarle un poco más.

**-¡Ranma!** - exclamó Ryoga dando un golpe a la mesa, conteniendo el impulso de lanzarse sobre él para molerlo a golpes.

-**¡¿Tuviste una cita con Tendo?!** - exclamó Ukyo, muy sorprendida.

-**No, no fue una cita-** apresuró en aclarar, respirando hondamente para retomar la serenidad perdida momentáneamente.

-**Ten cuidado con ella, Ryoga** - aconsejó la castaña, como si no hubiese oído la oración anterior- **Es amiga de Sayuri** - contrajo su rostro en una expresión desagradable al pronunciar su nombre **- a esa chica la conocí en la preparatoria e imagino que si Tendo es tan amiga de Sayuri es porque será del mismo tipo.**

Ryoga arrugo el ceño. Recordaba haber compartido con el trío de amigas el primer día que llegó. Sayuri y Yuka eran un par de chicas muy coquetas, y enseñaban una indiscutible aversión por Ukyo, pero Akane era distinta a ellas... muy distinta, ¿Por qué será amiga de unas chicas como ellas?

-**Akane es diferente** - dijo sin pensar.

Ranma dio una mordida a su pizza. Ukyo le miró con más atención.

-**¿Como diferente, Ryoga?**

Ryoga desvió la mirada y la chica percibió al instante su incomodidad.

**-De todas formas, nunca te he visto cerca de ella** -agregó, permitiendo que no contestara a su pregunta.

-**No fue una cita** -replicó Ryoga - **sólo me quería para un favor, eso es todo.**

**-¿Qué clase de favor?** -achicó la mirada la inquisitiva chica.

-**¡Lo mismo le pregunté yo!** - acotó Ranma con la boca llena.

Ryoga bebió un sorbo de su bebida, para retardar su respuesta.

**-Es personal** -contestó finalmente, depositando el vaso con cuidado sobre la mesa.

**-Como sea, ten cuidado con ella** - insistió, Ukyo- **Aunque digas que son diferentes, si son tan amigas como para llevarse de maravilla es porque algo en común deben de tener, y para prevenir es mejor apartarse.**

**-Se ve que le tienes mucho rencor a esa chica... Sayuri -** comentó Ranma enarcando una ceja.

De pronto el aura de Ukyo se ennegreció notablemente, y su mirada se tornó opaca.

-**No sólo le tengo rencor, ¡La aborrezco con toda mi alma!** - replicó con semblante oscurecido.

Ranma y Ryoga acordaron silenciosamente en que ya era hora de ver la película.

* * *

Los días habían transcurrido en rutina. Akane seguía sin acercarse a Ryoga, y este por su parte, tampoco tenía intenciones de acercarse a ella. Yuka y Sayuri insistían en hablar de Ukyo a sus espaldas. Las clases se habían escurrido en la costumbre de cada quién y ya asistir a la universidad no era una novedad, sino rutina.

Hacía calor aquel jueves por la tarde, y Akane debía apurarse si no deseaba llegar tarde a su clase dentro de quince minutos, pero algo la había detenido..._algo_ la mantenía encerrada en uno de los cubículos privados del baño de damas, aguardando a que la discusión entre las cuatro chicas finalizara y se marcharan de una buena vez!.

Suspiró... Había sido mala idea ir al baño. Por lo general lo evitaba ya que estaba propensa a incidentes, pero en esa ocasión por algún despiste había acudido; dentro de su distracción se había olvidado de su problemática con el agua fría y había vuelto a ser la chica normal que era antes ..., sin embargo, cuando lo recordó ya era demasiado tarde.

No es que soliera olvidar relevancias. No había dormido bien las últimas noches, por ello se sentía cansada durante los días, los cuales pesaban como plomo sobre sus hombros.

Las chicas que ahora discutían a gritos, intercambiando insultos y demás agravios, habían llegado como amigas, no obstante un comentario de una había desencadenado la discusión. En medio del alboroto, una de ellas había cogido un balde con agua sucia ...y _helada_, y había aventado su contenido sobre dos de las chicas. Y por desgracia cuando justo cuando se disponía a salir las gotas la salpicaron y la transformación se dio. Sin embargo, las chicas se hallaban lo bastante alteradas y ofendidas como para prestarle atención, pensó en salir corriendo pero había advertido al grupo de muchachos escondidos cerca de la puerta, riéndose de la discusión, y salir así de esa manera no era la mejor opción. Se escurrió, como fusionándose con el escenario hacia uno de los cubículos y ahí había permanecido hasta entonces... Durante casi veinte minutos...

Hasta que, afortunadamente, llegó un grupo de profesoras a desalojar el sitio. Alboroto, más alboroto, y silencio...

Akane, respiró hondamente, antes de abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado. Sí, no había nadie. En el baño como único vestigio del pasado pleito, se hallaba una enorme posa de agua en el suelo.

_Maldición, necesito agua caliente._ pensó Akane.

Tuvo la cautela de caminar pegada a la pared, agudizando el oído para cerciorarse de si aún quedaban algunos jóvenes fuera del baño de damas. Silencio... Intuyó que las maestras también se habían encargado de ellos.

En una idea fugaz, que por nerviosa no se le había ocurrido, extrajo un polerón de su mochila. Se lo puso, y guardó dentro su larga cabellera, seguidamente se subió la capucha. Miró por un par de segundos su imagen, y finalmente como una bala abandonó el baño de damas... pero su mala suerte no acabó ahí porque enseguida se topó con un par de ojos azules cuya dueña había presenciado su huida de aquel sitio privado, dedicado en exclusividad para mujeres.

Se detuvo de golpe, como petrificado. Kuonji no le dedicó expresión alguna, parecía en el mismo estado que ella.

Reaccionó primero, carraspeó arrugando el ceño y bajó un poco más la capucha para esconderse un poco más el rostro. Ya ahora caminaba a paso normal. Pero cuando pasó por su lado, ella la sostuvo por el brazo deteniéndolo.

Akane tragó grueso.

Su cuerpo en versión masculina no era musculoso, ni atlético. Era, aparentemente, el cuerpo de un chico normal, algo debilucho y muy delgado. Con el cabello oscuro, muy oscuro y ojos del mismo color, contrastando la blancura de su piel. Su rostro ahora era más cuadrado, con facciones varoniles adquiridas y ganaba unos centímetros demás. Pero la fuerza que tenía de mujer se acrecentaba cada vez que se transformaba. Su aspecto endeleble era un completo engaño.

-**¡¿Qué hacías en el baño de chicas?!** - le oyó exclamar, airada.

**-Me equivoqué de baño** -atinó a decir, sin mirarla.

**-¡Sí, claro!** - exclamó irónicamente la castaña y agregó con absoluta seriedad reflejada en su timbre fuerte de voz -**Pervertido, le diré al director. ¡Vamos!** -e hizo el intento de arrastrarla.

-**Qué estúpida eres** - contestó el chico soltándose de golpe y sin miramientos, volteando a mirarla **-¡Vamos, intenta llevarme si es que puedes!** -se burló con una amplia sonrisa.

Vio cómo la expresión de Ukyo varió a enfado, luego a sorpresa y después a triunfo, mientras una sombra se proyectaba detrás de ella.

**-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Uyo?** -habló una voz ronca, rotunda, muy masculina. La había oído antes ...

_Saotome_. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, arrugando los párpados como quién quiere desaparecer del planeta.

Lentamente, muy lentamente dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el chico, que seguía siendo más alto que él.

Ranma recorrió con la vista al muchacho. Lucía un polerón verde claro que parecía ser una o dos tallas menor de la correspondiente, un pantalón muy ajustado y también muy corto... y unas converse negras, el oji-azul juraría que al igual que el resto de la indumentaria, también eran unas tallas menor. Lucía patético.

**-Lo sorprendí saliendo del baño de damas** - contestó Ukyo cruzándose de brazos-** Y además de eso se burló de que no puedo llevarlo a la rectoría, el muy pelmazo.**

Akane la fulminó con la mirada.

**-Aunque es.. extraño, ¿No crees? -** comentó Ranma ladeando el rostro, como quién comenta sobre el clima.

-**¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas?** - preguntó la castaña confundida.

Mientras Akane deslizaba un pies y luego el otro apartándose para huir cuanto antes, pero esta vez una mano mas grande que la anterior, la sostuvo y la devolvió de un brusco movimiento a ellos.

**-Él... mira sus ropas..** -arrugó la nariz, revisándolo visualmente por segunda vez - **Parece sacado de una tira cómica.**

**-Ah sí, tienes razón, ¿Por qué usará ropa más pequeña?** -consultó Ukyo fijándose en el polerón verde claro, con un dedo índice sobre su mentón.

**-¡Hay gustos y gustos!** -Exclamó el muchacho negando con la cabeza, pensando en lo enloquecido que estaba el mundo, con sus modas pasajeras y su gente estrafalaria.

-**¡Suéltame, imbécil!** -estalló el delgado chico, ya no soportando la inspección de ambos ni aquella conversación que sostenían sobre él como si no estuviera. Intentó liberarse del agarre, pero no le fue posible. Ranma lo tenía muy sujeto.

**-¿Cómo puedes usar esa ropa?** -insistió Ranma, sin inmutarse siquiera por la cólera del muchacho-** Es que no ves que se te nota tu amigo pequeño...**

De pronto Akane se detuvo y le dedicó una contorsionada expresión de incomprensión. Ranma abrió un poco mas sus ojos y le indicó con el mentón hacia abajo.

Entonces... cayó en la cuenta. No había reparado en ese..._ ínfimo_ detalle...

El pantalón le quedaba tan estrecho que...

**-¡Oh cielos! Ya no llegamos a clase, ahora sí. Si antes estábamos atrasados, ahora ya no podemos llegar** - exclamó Ukyo al revisar su reloj de pulsera, quién no se había percatado del último diálogo entre ambos jóvenes**- ¿Pasa algo?** - preguntó al notar un furioso sonrojo en el rostro del chico delgado y una mueca divertida en el rostro de Ranma.

**-No, nada -** se apuró en contestar, dirigiéndose a la castaña -**Ukyo, ve a buscar a Ryoga. Seguro que el muy tonto terminó por perderse. Yo me encargo de _este asunto_ -** dijo apuntando al chico que ya no intentaba liberarse, mas bien ahora había adoptado una actitud completamente diferente, y extraña según el punto de vista de la chica.

Akane tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, tenía el rostro completamente rojo y su mano libre estaba encerrada en un puño a un lado de su cuerpo. Parecía muy turbado...

Ukyo se encogió de hombros.

-**Está bien, tú encárgate. Yo voy por ese idiota -** y se alejó de ambos trotando.

Cuando quedaron solos, Ranma lo soltó. Akane no hizo nada por escapar como hubiera hecho minutos antes, estaba petrificada en su sitio siendo consumida por su propia vergüenza.

El oji-azul se acercó a un bolso negro que había dejado apoyado en la pared antes de acercarse al par de chicas y se lo lanzó a Akane quién por mero acto de reflejo lo atajó.

-**Ahí hay ropa deportiva, digo... no querrás salir así, ¿Verdad? Aunque sea tu estilo, deberías tener mas cuidado con esas cosas. En Japón somos muy respetuosos-** sonrió apoyándose en la pared.

Akane desconcertado miró el bolso que sostenía. Parpadeó repetidas veces, desconcertado. Miró a Ranma y luego al bolso, a Ranma y otra vez al bolso. Lanzó un suspiro e hizo otro chequeo de su atuendo. Contrajo su rostro en una expresión horrorizada. Se encaminó al baño de damas, pero cuando estaba por entrar, Ranma lo sostuvo del brazo nuevamente y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el baño de varones, situado justo al lado.

**-Sí que eres desorientado, ¡incluso Ryoga sabe diferenciar entre el baño de mujeres y el de hombres!** - le oyó comentar risueño, mientras el chico se adentraba como un zombie en busca de un cubículo privado para cambiarse.

* * *

Después de algunos minutos, Akane revisaba su apariencia en el espejo. Las ropas ahora le quedaban algo grandes, pero esta vez, al menos, lucía como un hombre decente.

¿Cómo permití que esto ocurriera?. Se preguntó restregándose el rostro con una mano en señal de frustración. Antes era más cuidadosa... Sí, no había dormido bien las últimas noches, pero eso no era justificación para actuar con tanta irresponsabilidad.

Se miraba a los ojos, tan oscuros como los de ella en su versión original.

Recordó que hasta el año anterior sólo vestía ropas holgadas, propias de un muchacho, estando siempre preparada en caso de que algún incidente la transformara. Pero para este año no quería vestir como un chico, sino como una chica normal... o al menos, fingir que lo era para sobrellevar mejor su mala suerte. Por lo visto, no era suficiente... ¿Será que debía volver a sus antiguos atuendos?

Sonrió amargamente. Oscuros recuerdos acudieron a su mente, recuerdos de burlas pasadas muy hirientes.

-**Te quedan un poco grandes** - notó Ranma llegando hasta él, revisando el nuevo aspecto del muchacho - **Pero es mejor que las ropas que llevabas puestas.**

Akane entrecerró la mirada mirándolo por medio del espejo.

**-Te devolveré tu ropa mañana mismo.**

**-Como quieras** - se encogió de hombros, encaminándose a los urinarios.

Akane abrió el grifo del agua y se empapó el rostro, entonces se fijó en que Saotome se desabrochaba su bragueta. El horror instantáneo enmarcó su rostro.

-**¡¿Qué haces?!** - exclamó espantada, cerrando el grifo.

El sonido característico de la orina cayendo al urinario acaparó el sitio. A Akane el corazón le golpeaba furiosamente en el pecho. Ranma volteó el rostro para dedicarle una expresión confundida.

**-¿Qué no ves?**

¡Aquel chico sí que era extraño!

-**¡Oh por Dios!** - exclamó a lo alto recogiendo la bola en que había convertido sus prendas, y dio media vuelta para abandonar cuanto antes el baño masculino. Estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral, cuando se detuvo.

Ranma se volvía a abrochar la bragueta, y advirtió el estancamiento del muchacho.

**-¿Qué ocurre ahora?** - quiso saber, por algún motivo temiendo escuchar una respuesta. Caminó hasta los lavabos para lavarse las manos. El chico había dado media vuelta, pero tenía el rostro gacho y completamente rojo. Ranma pudo jurar que incluso le temblaban las piernas- **Vamos, dilo** -lo animó, intentando ser amable.

En ese instante Akane elevó el rostro con la determinación brillando en su mirada. Tenía los labios apretados y el sonrojo parecía haberse acentuado, pero brillaba en ella una seguridad implacable. Ranma lo miró, aguardando en silencio..., pero jamás se esperó la oración siguiente.

-**¡Enséñame a orinar!** - exclamó con fuerza, expulsando las palabras que tanto trabajo le había costado pronunciar.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** pegó el grito al cielo, estupefacto.

Akane se encogió de hombros, y sintiendo el calor de su rostro llegando a límites insospechados, caminó con piernas tiesas hasta Ranma quién a la par retrocedía, como si evitara contagiarse con la curiosa enfermedad que seguro padecía aquel muchacho extraño.

Tenía sus perfectos ojos azules abiertos a mas no poder y la palidez de rostro contrastaba con el furioso sonrojo del otro muchacho, de pronto sintió la perfectamente justificable necesidad por salir corriendo de ahí, pero por algún motivo dejó de retroceder. En las negras pupilas del avergonzado muchacho podía leerse cierta urgencia apremiante que lo había llevado a hacer semejante solicitud ...y sintió compasión por él. Pensó Ranma que de seguro estaba enfermo o había tenido un accidente reciente, por tanto haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano le esbozó a como pudo una sonrisa... tensa, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

Akane llegó hasta él, y puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero Ranma se sacudió enseguida alejándose un par de pasos.

-**C-Claro...** -tragó grueso -**Ven** - y se encaminó apurado a los urinarios.

El muchacho lo vio de espaldas. Parpadeó un par de veces y un cierto alivio lo inundó, sentía el calor de su rostro abandonarlo. Se encogió de hombros y se detuvo a su lado en el urinario conjunto.

**-Has l-lo que yo** -tartamudeó y se desabrochó la bragueta.

El furioso sonrojo volvió a golpear su rostro y enseguida desvió la mirada. Unos segundos más tarde, Ranma lo miró confundido.

**-Oye, ¿Cómo quieres que te enseñe si no miras?**

Parpadeó repetidas veces, aspirando por entre dientes, armándose de valor. Con lentitud volvió a mirar. Ahí estaba... Grande, expuesto... Abrió todavía más sus ojos y se apuró en prestar atención a su propia bragueta.

-**De verdad eres un chico extraño** -comentó Ranma, achicando el ojo derecho- **Ya ahora, descubre el tuyo.**

¿Por qué se avergonzaba tanto al estar en presencia de un segundo miembro a la vista? No es como si nunca antes se hubiese visto desnudo, pero... Era diferente. Una oleada de pánico lo sucumbió. ¡No, no podía! Jamás debió tomarse semejante osadía... NUNCA. Era un error, ¡Ya aprendería él a hacerlo por su cuenta, no necesitaba tutoriales! Esto sobrepasaba sus límites.

Era cierto que ya antes había tenido complicaciones. Era duro transformarse el chico con la vejiga llena, y siempre se había visto en apuros por conseguir agua fría. Cuando estaba solo había intentado pero siempre fracasaba estruendosamente en el intento... como ahora.

**-¡NO PUEDO!** - exclamó, rojo de vergüenza y abandonó corriendo el baño masculino, dejando ahí a un perplejo Ranma con el cabello revuelto ligeramente por la brisa de aquel extraño sujeto al echarse a correr.

Segundos más tarde, volvió a aparecer agitado por la carrera. Recogió a toda velocidad sus ropas hecha una bola que había soltado cerca de la puerta, y sin dirigirle ni una mirada, volvió a salir hecho una bala.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Arrugó el entrecejo confundido cuando advirtió un bolso oscuro esperando frente a su puerta.

_¿Será que...?_. Se agachó, lo abrió y ahí se encontraba su ropa deportiva, lavada y planchada.

Extrajo con cuidado su camiseta y la sostuvo entre los dedos. Estaba suave... evidentemente un suavizante de ropa era el responsable. Acercó la prenda a su nariz y aspiró el aroma a flores.

-**¿Qué ocurre?** -consultó Ryoga acomodándose su bolso cruzado, mientras caminaba al umbral de la puerta donde Ranma ahora hurgaba dentro del bolso oscuro.

Sin responder guardó la prenda en el bolso de nueva cuenta, lo recogió y se levantó para adentrarse en el apartamento.

La mirada castaña de Hibiki le seguía, y pronto sus pies siguieron las huellas invisibles de su compañero. Se asomó en la habitación de Saotome y le vio extraer del bolso su ropa deportiva, la cual comenzó a acomodar en su armario cuidadosamente.

Saotome siempre era muy pulcro y ordenado, razón por la cual su habitación siempre lucía impecable, a diferencia de la suya.

**-¿Por qué estaba tu ropa frente a la puerta?** - quiso indagar, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

**-¡Oh, no te lo he contado! ...** - alzó ambas cejas, sin mirarlo mientras seguía con su labor -** No tiene mucha importancia, la verdad.**

-**Como sea** -se encogió de hombros, se separó del marco y sus pasos avanzaron hasta la puerta de entrada-**¡Ya vamos, se nos hace tarde!**

* * *

Akane tenía un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa y sostenía su rostro con la mano. La animada plática entre Sayuri y Yuka le parecían murmullos lejanos, en una sola mezcla de palabras, nombres y risas que apenas le era soportable.

Quiso desaparecer, esfumarse del mundo e irse lejos a una isla desierta, donde no habría un par de cotorras maniáticas obsesas del maquillaje, donde no le importaría transformarse, donde le sería posible alcanzar la paz y el sosiego que tanto requiere, donde las preocupaciones y conflictos se disiparían en el armonioso y natural sonido de las olas marinas, junto a la tibieza de la áspera arena bajo de ella... donde podría abrazar la vida, valorarla y sentirse afortunada... Todo lo contrario al presente...

Elevó la mirada y divisó a Ryoga, Ukyo y Ranma ingresar al salón animados, platicando entre ellos. Desvió la mirada enseguida y se acomodó en su sitio, sintiéndose repentinamente muy incómoda. Un ligero, apenas perceptible sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas al rememorar los últimos recuerdos que tenía junto al oji-azul ¡Por culpa de ellos tuvo sueños de lo mas _extraños_ durante toda la maldita noche!, pero su sonrojo desapareció al instante, retomando el control de su mente.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Los curiosa experiencia vivida junto a Saotome el día anterior eran una entera nimiedad, que no se comparaban a la urgencia apremiante que corría por sus venas. ¡No tenía tiempo para boberias!

Un brillo fugaz se dio en sus ojos, y aprovechando el retraso del maestro se levantó de su asiento y buscó con su mirada a su víctima. La halló en su ambiente natural, riendo con sus amigos con ese colmillo tan característico que sobresale en su dentadura, al final del salón. Ranma y Ukyo lo rodeaban, pero no importaba en lo absoluto. Akane podía barrer con cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ella y su deseo mas poderoso... y sabía que Ryoga podía llevarla a concretarlo...

-**¿Akane?**- le oyó preguntar a Sayuri, pero la ignoró.

Caminó por entre los pupitres, con una determinación de guerrera.

Ranma, Ukyo y Ryoga reían cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre ellos. Alzaron la mirada y encontraron a Akane, de pie a un lado de ellos, sonriendo dulcemente al chico de la pañoleta amarilla quién comenzó a sudar frío, con el corazón en la mano.

**-Hibiki, ¿Podemos hablar?** - habló en un suave tono de voz, muy inusual en ella.

Pudo percibir las miradas fulminantes de Ranma y de Ukyo, pero no le importó. Seguramente estaban al tanto de la dura golpiza que le propinó al muchacho de la pañoleta, y de ahí que surgiera cierta aversión. Por demás la última vez que trató con Ranma no había sido precisamente amigable, pero la verdad poco le importaba lo que ese par pensara de ella, su único interés residía en aquel muchacho nervioso que jugaba con sus dedos y titubeaba formulando una respuesta incoherente.

**-Hibiki** - pronunció Akane, esta vez en un tono mas parecido al habitual, cortando de tajo el hilo de murmuros ininteligibles del chico-** ¿Me acompañarías por favor afuera?** -arrastró cada palabra, con ira camuflada.

Ryoga la miró con una expresión de pánico que Akane, casi, casi saboreó.

**-Ya comenzarán las clases** - intervino Ranma, muy serio.

**-No estoy hablando contigo, Saotome** - contestó Akane con voz dura, sin molestarse en mirarlo siquiera, y agregó volviendo al dulce tono- **Vamos, Hibiki**- agarró el género áspero que cubría a su brazo, y le dedicó la expresión más adorable de la que era capaz.

_No, tranquilo. Quedamos en que no te relacionarías con Tendo, ¿Lo olvidas? ... No importa que te agarre del brazo o que te mire con esos ojos... y... le brillen como dos estrellas en mitad de la noche mas oscura..._

Y como hipnotizado acabó siguiéndola.

Ranma y Ukyo siguieron a los dos con la mirada hasta que abandonaron el aula. Se miraron el uno al otro y muy serios asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Se aferró con fuerza a la baranda de la azotea. La vista que se presentaba desde ahí era estupenda, la vez anterior no había reparado en los tejados de las viviendas que salpicaban por lo bajo, los edificios que se erguían orgullosos por aquí y por allá, y en lo alto, en la infinitud celeste del cielo, bailaba la calma... Se sintió momentáneamente absorbida por la visión, que acabó cerrando sus ojos y aspiró hondo el aire fresco, entregándose a aquella paz circundante.

A unos pasos de Akane, figuraba un sonrojado Hibiki, sintiéndose transportado a otra dimensión. Se fijó en la brisa que mecía los cabellos azulados de la chica, en la blancura de su rostro y en la serenidad que despedía al permanecer así. Nunca la había visto tan tranquila, y él mismo nunca se supo tan repentinamente enamorado. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho furiosamente y sentía el sudor de sus manos, producto del extraño sentimiento que le embargó el ser, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello porque pronto la voz de ella se permitió oír, volviéndolo al presente.

-**Bien** - habló Akane abriendo los ojos, para perder la mirada en la vista panorámica que tenía delante- **Supongo que sabes por qué te traje aquí, ¿no?**

**-P-Por China, supongo... - **contestó en un susurro inseguro, a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

-**Exacto** - contestó volteando, dándole la espalda a aquel ejemplo de urbanización para mirarle directo a los ojos, en una expresión sombría.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Se sentía como un inocente e insignificante roedor a merced de un peligroso felino, que codiciaba sus huesos.

El cambio anímico en ella fue enorme, hasta hace unos segundos era la chica pacífica recargada en la baranda, entregada a la tranquilidad por completo y ahora, por el contrario, parecía molesta... muy molesta. Algo debió haber recordado para que el cambio fuera así de abismal, y Ryoga intuía que él sería el blanco de sus arrebatos...

**-Si lo sabías, ¿Puedo saber por qué has estado ignorándome estos días?** - habló con voz trémula.

Empalideció. Todo sonrojo se le desvaneció y su instinto de supervivencia dictaba que diera media vuelta y se echara a correr, ¡A la borda el honor y el orgullo! ...Pudo percibir la intensidad del odio de aquella chica, aparentemente indefensa, y sabía -por experiencia propia- que no era nada conveniente hacerla enfadar. No es que le temiera, ni nada por el estilo, es que simplemente no sabría defenderse de ella porque su masculinidad le impedía atacar como lo haría con otro individuo de su mismo sexo, por demás tampoco haría nada que pudiera dañarla. Tuvo la certeza en ese momento de que, a pesar de su carácter, la protegería y la seguiría para siempre.

Irónico resultaba que precisamente en ese momento descubriera sus sentimientos, cuando mas amenazado se sentía ... cuando una expresión tan sombría le era dirigida.

_¿Es que soy masoquista o algo así?_. Pensó agachando la mirada, sin acordarse de que Akane, además de mirarle de mala manera, esperaba una respuesta.

Y no es que la chica guardara mucha paciencia...

-**¡Contéstame, Hibiki!** - rió sin ganas, en una risa gutural amarga -**Si creías que por eludirme, te librarías de mí estás muy equivocado. Tú me llevarás a China, no importa el costo.**

El costo... El costo... El costo...

Y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Ryoga la miró sorprendido y algo titubeante inquirió.

**-E-Espera, tú... tú ¿Quieres que yo te pague el pasaje de avión?**

**-Por supuesto que no, idiota**- contestó entre dientes, acentuando el brillo intimidante de su mirada- **Yo puedo pagarlo. Sólo quiero que me guíes.**

**-¿Q-Qué te guíe?** - tartamudeó retrocediendo un paso, apuntándose a sí mismo, sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

¿Alguien lo estaba solicitando de guía?! Lógicamente la chica ignoraba por completo su falta de orientación.

Retomó la compostura, carraspeó un poco.

-**Ya te expliqué** - contestó solemne-** Que es probable que viaje con mi familia, no...**

**-Ya hablamos de esto** - lo interrumpió Akane cortante- **Fingiremos que somos novios y ya.**

**-¡Vaya, y tú que decías que era diferente a sus amigas!** - exclamó una conocida voz femenina.

Enseguida ambos voltearon, sorprendidos, y encontraron a unos metros a Ranma y a Ukyo con semblante serio.

Akane entrecerró la mirada y se cruzó de brazos en una genuina actitud defensiva, pero no retrocedió ni desvió la mirada de ellos.

Ryoga tragó grueso.

-**¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? No recuerdo haberlos llamado** - dijo Akane fulminándolos con la mirada.

La brisa se acentuó con más fuerza.

-**Sólo nos preocupamos por nuestro amigo** -respondió Ranma, mirándola de la misma forma. Seguidamente apuntó a Ryoga y muy enérgico exclamó**- ESE CHICO ES UN IMBÉCIL...-** Ryoga se quedó petrificado -** Y seguro tú ya te diste cuenta y estás abusando de él, ¡Eso no lo permitiremos!.**

**-¿C-Cómo dices?** - tartamudeó Ryoga, abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder.

-**Es evidente** - intervino Ukyo -** Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que Ryoga es el tipo más ingenuo del mundo, pero estamos nosotros para protegerlo.**

**-Oigan...** - hablo Ryoga con un tic en el ojo derecho, no tan seguro de si ese par había llegado para defenderlo o para menospreciarlo.

Akane parpadeó y miró al chico a su lado, parpadeó y volvió a enfocar a la pareja que tenía delante.

**-Además es muy cruel lo que haces, Tendo** - habló Ukyo frunciendo el ceño **-Es obvio que Ryoga está enamorado de ti ¿Y tú quieres fingir que sean novios para tu propio beneficio?! ¡¿Has pensado en doloroso que sería para el pobre de Ryoga?!**

Akane no varió su expresión. Ryoga quiso morir ese mismo instante, pero después de unos segundos pudo reaccionar.

**-¡N-No estoy enamorado de ella!-** exclamó con el rostro tan rojo como una cereza.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese oportunidad de contestar, la peli-azul se adelantó exclamando en un tono demandante.

**-Ya estoy harta de estupideces!** - se volvió para Ryoga y le preguntó tajante -**Tú me llevarás a China, ¿De acuerdo?**

Sin pensarlo mucho, el chico asintió rígidamente.

-**Bien, eso es todo** - contestó Akane apartándose, encaminándose a la puerta entreabierta, entonces la figura de Ranma se materializó delante de ella de un salto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, delante suyo. Con sus llamativos ojos grises, su piel blanca y su cabello oscuro, alto e imponente, pero por algún casual la chica no pudo evitar deslizar su mirada hacia abajo, ahí donde el día anterior se le ofreció una visión en vivo y en directo de su zona íntima. Sólo fue un segundo, porque desvió inmediatamente la mirada ligeramente sonrojada pero él no lo había notado.

**-No puedes obligarlo a hacer lo que tú quieras** - habló Ranma, con voz rotunda.

Akane lo miró a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

-**Yo no estoy obligando a nadie** - y se apartó para continuar su camino, y esta vez nadie se lo impidió.

Cuando los tres amigos se quedaron solos en la azotea, el primero en actuar fue un sonrojado Ryoga quién corrió hasta Ukyo para encararla, furioso, avergonzado y un poco dolido.

**-¡¿Sé puede saber por qué dijiste todo eso de que estoy enamorado?!** - gritó escandalizado.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

**-¡TE DIJE QUE HABÍA SIDO POR UN MALDITO FAVOR Y CREÍ QUE LO HABÍAS ENTENDIDO!**

**-Oye, ya no le grites** - intervino Ranma acercándose a ellos.

**-ESO LO DICES PORQUE EL HUMILLADO NO FUISTE TÚ -** gritó Ryoga mientras emanaba de él una peligrosa aura rojiza.

-**Pensé que así no te molestaría** - se defendió Ukyo **- Por lo general las mujeres se alejan de los hombres a los que les gustan, para no ilusionar ni herir. Esas situaciones se evitan, pero por lo visto a ella no le importa acercarse a ti con tal de ir a China aún cuando nunca sentirá nada por ti.**

Una daga le atravesó el corazón y no fue lo bastante rápido como para disimular neutralidad. El espanto se plasmó en su rostro y las palabras "aún cuando nunca sentirá nada por ti" hacían eco dentro de su mente, como una grabadora malvada.

**-¡Ajá!** - exclamó Ukyo triunfal - **¡Así que enserio te gusta Tendo! Lo sabía** - suspiró y se relajó, para mirarle con genuina preocupación perfectamente apreciable en sus ojos claros -**Ryoga, ya te dije que...**

**-Sí, sí, que tenga cuidado** - la interrumpió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

**-¡¿Estás enamorado de ella?!** - intervino Ranma mirándolo sorprendido-** ¡Pero qué te puede gustar de esa chica! Es bruta, violenta, antipática y mala. búscate a otra chica, hay miles de peces bajo del...**

-**Es hermosa** - volvió a interrumpir Ryoga, volteando para encaminarse hacia la baranda de la azotea- **Cuando sonríe, cuando se enfada... siempre emana algo distinto al resto, ¿No lo han notado?** - se aferró a la baranda y perdió la mirada en el paisaje tal y como Akane lo hacía antes.

Ranma y Ukyo permanecieron a unos metros.

**-Creí que de verdad querías alejarte de esa chica, Ryoga** - dijo Ranma, muy serio.

-**Sí, pero ahora... ahora que hemos conversado yo...-** suspiró sin acabar su oración, sintiéndose repentinamente muy abatido, muy nostálgico.

-**¿Conversado?** - Ukyo enarcó una ceja **- Pero si lo único que ha hecho esa chica es reprocharte algo que ni siquiera tiene derecho.**

Ryoga no contestó. Estaba perdido, completamente perdido... y lo sabía.

* * *

Ranma y Ukyo caminaban por el campus. Ryoga les había pedido que se fueran, que quería estar solo un momento.

-**¿Por qué crees que Tendo quiera ir a China? Parecía muy desesperada** - comentó Ukyo, pensativa.

El oji-azul chasqueó la lengua. La verdad poco le importaban los intereses de Tendo y sus motivos, pero no permitiría que se valiera de los sentimientos de Ryoga para posesionarse de sus objetivos.

-**Es una chica realmente desagradable, ¿No, Ranma?** - opinó Ukyo, sonriendo de medio lado.

**-Sí que lo es...**- contestó y se detuvo repentinamente.

La castaña avanzó un par de pasos, antes de voltear a verle para dedicarle una expresión interrogativa.

Ranma se limitó a apuntar con el mentón. Enseguida la chica se apuró en buscar aquello que había llamado la atención del muchacho y encontró a Tendo, precisamente, en la zona de áreas verdes a unos metros de distancia, descansando al pie del árbol. Parecía dormida.

-**¿Está durmiendo?-** se preguntó Ukyo sorprendida**-Esa chica está loca -** concluyó, se aferró al musculoso brazo de su amigo diciéndole -**Vamos Ranchan, tenemos clase en media hora y sería genial llegar temprano para variar.**

Asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa, desviando su trayectoria.

A lo lejos, la peli-azul abrió los ojos con lentitud y somnolienta bostezó. Se sentía cansada. Sus ojos aguados por el sueño. Con la palma de su mano acaricio las puntas ligeramente puntiagudas del césped.

Flash back.

_-**Sólo nos preocupamos por nuestro amigo** -respondió Ranma, mirándola de la misma forma**- ESE CHICO ES UN IMBÉCIL...-** apuntó a Ryoga con el dedo índice y este quedó petrificado -** Y seguro tú ya te diste cuenta y estás abusando de él, ¡Eso no lo permitiremos!.**_

_**-¿C-Cómo dices?** - tartamudeó Ryoga, abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder._

_-**Es evidente** - intervino Ukyo -** Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que Ryoga es el tipo más ingenuo del mundo, pero estamos nosotros para protegerlo.**_

Fin del flash back.

Una sonrisa amarga dio un toque de tristeza a su expresión antes relajada.

**-Amigos... ¿Eh?** - musitó para sí, cerró los ojos de nuevo, se acomodó mejor al pie del árbol y disfrutó de la fresca sombra que le brindaba el follaje.

Elevó el rostro y al abrir sus ojos descubrió la visión perfecta de las ramas y hojas meciéndose en lo alto, mientras los rayos solares se filtraban por cada orificio oscilante. Era demasiado bello... y Tendo, pese a ser una chica arisca, bruta e insolente, sabía apreciar aquellos detalles de la vida y de la naturaleza, detalles ínfimos plagados de gloria.

...Ella no tenía amigos y nunca los tendría. Nunca confiaría en nadie, porque hacerlo equivaldría a exponer una parte delicada de su ser, tan delicada que permanecería siempre corriendo el riesgo de romperse y si eso ocurría nuevamente, dudaba en recobrar el valor que tanto trabajo le costó reunir para volver a repararlo. En aquella ocasión por más que lo intentó no quedó aquella parte de su ser completamente igual a la de antes. Como un jarrón que una vez al quebrarse, por mucho esmero que se ponga en unir los trozos, nunca quedará perfecto.

-**Una vez que se pierde algo, nunca más se recupera** - musitó, volvió a cerrar los ojos y la brisa, junto a la quietud del sitio, volvieron a confabular para hundirla en el sueño.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Quiero que la relación entre Ranma y Akane se construya de a poco, pero no quepa duda de que ellos acabarán enamorados.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Escondidas tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su ancho pantalón deportivo. Su cuerpo debilucho parecía flotar en su polerón de dos tallas más grande. Su larga cabellera oscura no confundía a quiénes le mirasen, porque sus facciones masculinas bien definidas hablaban de masculinidad. No era el chico con expresión agradable al que se le acercaría a solicitar la hora, más bien parecía ser la clase de chico involucrado en turbias bandas callejeras, por demás era evidente que no daba gran importancia a su apariencia.

Se detuvo, finalmente, frente a una academia de artes marciales. Estudió con la mirada, la apariencia del recinto. Era un dojo antiguo, pero muy amplio por lo que se podía apreciar desde el exterior. En la parte delantera un camino terroso daba con la vereda, y a cada lado de éste, altos árboles se erguían dotando al sitio de belleza. Sobre la ancha entrada de puertas corredizas se sostenía un letrero con el nombre del dojo, algo chueco, pudo notar el muchacho.

Se dispuso a avanzar por el camino. Seguía con las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando algo encorvado, pero algo en su mirada había variado... ¿Emoción, quizás?

Llamó a la puerta en con toque suave.

**-¿Hay alguien?!** - gritó, pero silencio fue su respuesta.

Volvió a llamar.

Algo tembloroso deslizó la puerta un poco y se asomó. No había nadie.

Efectivamente el dojo era amplio. Todo estaba limpio, a pesar de que la antigüedad era apreciable, el tiempo no alcanzaba a deteriorarlo, conservándose con dignidad a lo largo de los años. Al fondo, divisó una puerta. Entrecerró la mirada y abrió un poco más, lo suficiente para permitirle entrar. Tal vez, al otro lado de esa puerta de madera se encontraría a alguien capaz de ayudarla.

Se adentró con pasos lentos, cautelosos, sintiéndose como quién invade territorio ajeno. Se preguntó si sería una buena, tal vez fuera más cuerdo dar media vuelta y marcharse. Bien podía seguir como había hecho hasta ahora: Ejercitándose por sí solo.

A cada paso que daba la madera bajo sus pies crujía, y contribuía a su ansiedad.

Respiró hondo, armándose de valor. Continuó su camino, atravesando el dojo. A unos pasos de la puerta unas voces desde el otro lado de la puerta lo detuvieron.

-_"¡De acuerdo, acepto"._

Era una voz conocida. Sí, definitivamente la había oído antes... pero ¿Dónde?

_-"¡Qué bien! Me has salvado, ¿Seguro de que no tendrás problemas con esto? No será fácil, para enseñar se necesita..."_

_-"Descuida, papá. Puedo encargarme, ¿Cuando sale tu vuelo?"._

_-"Esta noche, ¡Me alegra poder contigo ahora! ¡Por fin me eres útil! Confío en que lo harás bien. Recuerda que son veinte chicos, algunos menores que tú y debes tener..."._

_-"Sí, papá, sí"._

Akane se preguntó el por qué se había quedado ahí, oyendo una conversación ajena. Tal vez debiera volver otro día. Dio media vuelta y apenas había avanzado dos pasos cuando la puerta emitió un rugido al abrirse. Volteó y por poco se le detuvo el corazón.

¡Con razón una de las voces le resultaba tan conocida! ...Ahí, a unos metros de él, Ranma la observaba con la misma expresión que ella. A un lado de él, un hombre de baja estatura, medio regordete y con un turbante escondiendo su calvicie, acomodaba sus anteojos mirándole con interés.

**-¡Oh! -** exclamó el hombre mayor, entusiasmado- **Tú debes ser eres con quién hablé esta mañana, ¿no?**

El oji-azul esbozó una sonrisa algo temblorosa. Akane arrugó el ceño ligeramente, preguntándose internamente qué había hecho para merecer semejante mala suerte.

**-S-Sí, yo... -** titubeó no muy seguro.

**-¡Excelente!** - exclamó el hombre acercándose hasta detenerse frente a él - **Mi nombre es Saotome Genma, soy el dueño de este dojo. Mucho gusto**- y se inclinó levemente.

**-Mogami Hetsura, el gusto es mío** - dijo por mera inercia, correspondiendo al saludo cordial.

Genma volteó hacia donde su hijo estaba. Seguía en el mismo sitio, sin mover ningún músculo, formulándose internamente la misma interrogante que aquel chico debilucho se había hecho un minuto antes.

**-Ranma, ven y saludo al nuevo miembro de tu clase -** lo animó Genma sonriendo anchamente, dando un manotazo brusco al hombro del muchacho consiguiendo empujarlo un poco hacia adelante.

**-¡Oiga!** - exclamó molesto por la confianza prematura, virando el rostro hacia el hombre quién ahora reía estruendosamente.

-**Si eres así de débil, dudo mucho que permanezcas aquí mucho tiempo, chico!** - pronunció muy animado.

Akane bufó, y cuando miró al frente descubrió que Saotome había recobrado el movimiento, y se erguía justo delante de él, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro apuesto.

-**Ya nos conocíamos, pero no sé tu nombre.**

Akane apretó los labios, fulminándolo con la mirada. Su disgusto a estar cerca de ese chico era evidente.

¿Eh?... ¿Por qué siento como si este chico me odiara? No recuerdo haber hecho nada, es más le ayudé. meditó el oji-azul al instante. Tal vez no lo había reconocido, sí eso debía ser, y continuó hablando.

-**Soy Saotome Ranma, el chico de esa vez que te prestó ropa deportiva, ¿No recuerdas?**

**-Te recuerdo** - se apuró en contestar el muchacho sin apartarle la mirada.

**-Bueno, Mogami-kun, Ranma te hará una pequeña entrevista. Yo viajo esta noche así que debo encargarme de algunas cosas - **habló Genma acercándose a ellos, seguidamente le dedicó a su hijo una mirada significativa **- Ranma, lo dejo en tus manos.**

Akane supo que no era a él a lo que se refería con la última oración. ¿Ranma quedaría a cargo del dojo? ... Por algún motivo ya no estaba tan convencido de que era una buena idea. Podría consultar en otros dojos, sin ningún problema, pero que ese chico lo entrenara no podría soportarlo. Había algo en él que definitivamente no toleraba, permanecer cerca de él le resultaba asfixiante... ¿Quizás por que accedió a su petición de enseñarle a orinar y había conocido su parte íntima de cerca? ¿Porque es amiga de Ukyo y de ese idiota de Ryoga? ¿Porque Yuka y Sayuri no viven un día sin mencionar el apellido de Saotome?.

* * *

Resopló, acomodándose en el asiento. El escritorio delante de ella era un solo desorden de papeles y carpetas, y al otro lado de este, estaba Ranma con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados sirviendo de apoyo a su rostro. Lo miraba como quién contempla una rara especie exótica encerrada en la celda de un zoológico, su expresión seria y sus azules ojos parecían sondearlo quebrantando la barrera de su mirada. Esto le hizo surgir la necesidad por captar la impresión que aquel sujeto tenía de él... aunque, claramente, no era la mejor considerando lo ocurrido la última vez en que se presentó delante de él como un chico y lo sometió a la escena, seguramente, mas extraña de su vida.

**-Así que quieres unirte... No pareces un chico al que le gusten las artes marciales** - comentó finalmente echándose hacia atrás, liberando al muchacho de su incómodo escudriño - **¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo buscar la carpeta con entrevistas. El sujeto que trabajaba aquí no era muy ordenado como podrás ver.**

Akane dio un vistazo a su entorno, mientras Ranma buscaba entre los cajones y revolvía papeles de aquí a allá. Era una oficina pequeña con una estantería junto a una ventana cuadrada, de aquellas que son divididas en cuatro. Las cortinas se abrían de par. En la estantería, descansaban enormes carpetas apiladas la una al lado de la otra y encima, en la parte mas alta, figuraba un cuadro. Sería imposible advertirlo a primera vista, porque se requería alzar la mirada para localizarlo.

Achicó la mirada, sintiendo una repentina curiosidad por el objeto en particular. Podría jurar que era una mujer la que sonreía en una fotografía, pero no podía estar segura de sus facciones.

**-¡Aquí está!** - exclamó Ranma victorioso con una carpeta amarilla entre las manos. La puso sobre la mesa, sobre unos cuantos papeles y lo abrió, ahí dentro yacían los papeles que tanto había buscado, preocupado de no hallarlos.

Akane colocó ambos antebrazos sobre cada lado de la silla e indiferente le vio sacar del bolsillo de su camisa a rayas, un bolígrafo.

**-Bien, Mogami-kun, comencemos** - le sonrió. Akane no varió su expresión- **Mogami Hetsura, ¿no?**

Asintió.

**-¿Edad?**

-**Diecinueve años.**

Ranma anotaba, sin levantar la mirada de la hoja.

**-¿Donde naciste?**

**-En Nerima** - contestó.

Ranma asintió.

**-¿Número telefónico en caso de emergencia?**

...Silencio... El oji-azul le miró enarcando una ceja, aguardando una respuesta. El chico tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto perdido del escritorio, muy serio, y le dio la impresión que había tocado sin querer puntos delicados.

Ranma carraspeó.

-**Supongo que cada quién tiene sus propios dramas familiares, pero necesito un número telefónico** -pronunció con cautela- **Algún amigo, ¿Tal vez?**

El muchacho alzó la mirada y lo que Ranma vio le dejó sin habla.

Aquel mirar castaño, al que había visto ardiendo en llamas por la rabia o brillando por la determinación, ahora le enseñaba un vacío profundo del que ni siquiera era posible desviar la mirada porque tal era la tristeza que transmitía que era posible sumergirse en la misma... y de algún modo ignorante, comprenderle, aún sin saber los dramas de su pasado que de seguro cargaba sobre sus hombros débiles.

Ranma fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, parpadeando repetidas veces para concentrarse en el breve cuestionario. Volvió a carraspear, algo nervioso.

-¿**Por qué quieres practicar artes marciales?**

Como por obra de magia la mirada de él varió. Ahora le miraba con la misma llama que había visto antes en sus ojos, y Ranma volvió a respirar relajado.

**-Porque me apasionan, ¡Son mi razón!** - exclamó enérgico, con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos apretados en puños a cada lado.

El oji-azul sonrió complacido, después revisó en el cuestionario cual sería la siguiente pregunta.

**-Sabes que la mensualidad es de 600.000 yens, ¿Verdad?** -Akane asintió- **¿Qué métodos de pagos escoger, Mogami**-**kun? Sé que es algo caro, pero aquí tenemos gran variedad de... **

-**No quiero ningún método de pago** - lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos, muy serio **-No tengo ningún problema con pagar esa cantidad cada mes.**

Ranma parpadeó desconcertado. Tras mirarle unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y le sonrió tímidamente.

-**¿Estás con tu carnet de identidad?** - preguntó por último.

Akane buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo y extrajo su carnet. Ranma se sorprendió de que no lo guardara dentro de una billetera, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Lo recibió. Copió algunos datos y con una sonrisa se lo devolvió.

**-Bienvenido, Mogami-kun.**

Akane chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada. Todavía no estaba del todo convencido... Bien podría cambiar de opinión.

_Estos malos modales y esta forma de ser tan repelente... ¿donde los he visto?._ Se preguntó el oji-azul, guardando su bolígrafo. Seguidamente hurgó entre los cajones, como había hecho para buscar el cuestionario y extrajo un papel rosa que le tendió al chico.

-**Aquí tienes. Ese es el horario** -le sonrió.

Akane lo recibió y al revisarlo sonrió de medio lado. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía el que el horario fuera cuando no hay clases? Lo dobló en varias partes para cuidarlo en un bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo, se puso de pie y se inclinó un poco a modo de despedida.

-**Espera** - lo detuvo, cuando iba a medio camino de la puerta. Akane volteó y le miró con expresión interrogante-** ¿Te importaría tomar una café conmigo? **

El chico lo quedó viendo en silencio, y Ranma explicó:

**-Detesto ir a una cafetería solo** - sonrió con cierto pesar- **¿Qué dices, flaco? Yo te invito.**

Akane achicó el ojo derecho, ¿Es que acaso no había notado que no le era agradaba?

**-Lo siento-** contestó -**No tengo hambre** - dio media vuelta y su estómago traicionero desmintió sus palabras.

**-Está hecho-** sonrió Ranma, sin importarle su negativa- **Obviamente no has desayunado** - se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente le agarró del brazo como la vez anterior y atravesó el dojo, arrastrándole consigo mientras el muchacho refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

* * *

_¿Cómo llegué a esto?_. Se preguntó entrecerrando la mirada.

Una taza de té humeante ocupaba espacio entre sus manos, y delante de él, al otro extremo de la cuadrada mesa del cafetería, Ranma tenía dos pasteles de fresa, tres de chocolate, una taza de té vacía y otra hasta la mitad. Comía a toda prisa, de aquí y allá, muy a gusto, mientras Akane... o mejor dicho Hetsura, lo miraba en una mezcla de aburrimiento y admiración.

En definitiva debe hacer mucho ejercicio para mantenerse en forma. Pensó ahora, desviando la mirada a su café.

Habían caminado en silencio hasta la cafetería, pero no de aquellos silencios incómodos, tal vez porque no les acompañó la necesidad de entablar una conversación forzada.

Ranma se detuvo de pronto, con la cuchara con pastel de chocolate a medio camino para mirarle por primera vez desde que habían llegado los alimentos.

**-¿Estás bien? **

Akane asintió sin mirarle, apretando un poco más la taza entre las manos.

**-Eres un chico bastante callado, ¿no?** - le sonrió antes de echarse a la boca la cuchara que había quedado pendiente.

Torció una sonrisa, antes de contestar:

**-¿Por qué no te apuras en comerte todo eso y nos vamos aquí?**

Ranma se removió incómodo en su asiento, sintiéndose verdaderamente atacado por el comportamiento arisco de su compañero.

-**Oye... He... He dicho o hecho algo que no te agrade?** - inquirió y agregó enseguida **-Escucha si es por lo de la última vez, por mi está olvi...**

**-¡No es por eso! -** chilló el chico escandalizado recargándose de golpe en el espaldar de la silla. Ranma intuyó que con un poco mas fuerza se hubiera ido de espaldas directo al suelo. Akane se echó de nuevo hacia adelante, apoyando ambos antebrazos sobre la mesa **-No me agradas eso es todo -** aclaró tajante, mirándole fijamente.

Ranma guardó silencio unos segundos, procesando las últimas palabras. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y concluyó.

**-Bueno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. No se puede agradar a todo el mundo** - y engulló un trozo de su pastel de fresa.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabra.

Ambos abandonaron unos minutos más tarde la cafetería. Akane con las manos en las manos en los bolsillos, muy tranquilo, mientras que Ranma por su lado, con las manos entrelazadas tras su nuca, daba la misma impresión de relajo que su compañero.

Durante el trayecto que debían transitar juntos, el oji-azul permaneció pensativo, como indagando en los recuerdos, mientras que su compañero escudriñaba a algunos transeúntes y dedicaba atención de vez en cuando a algunos escaparates de tiendas que le eran llamativos.

**-¡Lo tengo!** - exclamó de pronto, Ranma, mirándole como si fuera la primera vez que le viera, pero sin detenerse -**¡Ya sé a quién me recuerdas!**

-**Mmm...**- fue su distraída contestación, mientras contemplaba con disimulada indiferencia un enorme oso de felpa que se mostraba tras el vidrio de una tienda.

**-Eres idéntico a una chica de mi universidad, aunque creo que ella es mas insoportable** - resopló, recordando el comportamiento de la peli-azul que iba tras Ryoga por pura conveniencia.

-**Oh...** - dijo, apenas prestando atención a sus palabras. _Si tan sólo tuviera ese oso de felpa_, pensó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Continuará...


End file.
